<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marahuyo by migichxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890721">Marahuyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/migichxn/pseuds/migichxn'>migichxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Kurapika, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hisoka has a sister, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, because we all love slow burns, because why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/migichxn/pseuds/migichxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marahuyo<br/>(adj.) To be enchanted</p><p>It was all because of her "mission" that made her take the Hunter Exam and meet with her eccentric brother, Hisoka, but seeing the scarlet eyes of a boy who's claiming to take her tag made her change her course.</p><p>As if under a spell, Hisako was determined to protect him and be by his side no matter what it takes.</p><p>Even if it costs her her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Twin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anyway, if you have more questions, I’d be happy to help.” He offered, then extended his hand, “My name’s Tonpa.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Gon!” Gon then introduced the other two behind him, “This is Leorio and this is Kurapika.” Leorio raised his palm and waved. Kurapika gave a curt nod. “Tonpa-san,” Gon continued, “are you the only one here who took the exam many times or are there others?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I might have the highest record, but yes, there are others here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka stood in silence with his arms crossed on his chest. It has already been four days, but the person he was expecting to see did not arrive yet.</p><p> </p><p><em>It has been a while,</em> he thought, <em>so I messed with her a bit~</em></p><p> </p><p>His lips curved into a small smile and licked them as he imagined the angry face he would be seeing if that person would ever make it here, since he purposely left her in Yorknew City a week ago with her wallet with him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Will there be a fight right here? Will she slap me? Punch me? Or will she use her newly acquired abilities on me? Ah~~</em> He couldn’t help a moan from slipping from his throat, <em>That will be perfect~</em></p><p> </p><p>Hisoka was still deep in thought that he started to salivate, until he felt a bump on his left shoulder as a proud man passed by him. He was annoyed, of course, because he was interrupted in his thoughts, but he was willing to let this one go had the man apologized to him.</p><p> </p><p>But sadly, the man didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Gon’s conversation with Tonpa was cut short when they heard a painful scream.</p><p> </p><p>“My, my. How unusual.” Hisoka sneered, “This poor man’s arms slowly became flower petals~ That must hurt a lot~” He smirked as the man continued to scream in pain. “Maybe that’s what you get when you don’t apologize to someone you bumped into. Please be careful next time~” He waved his hand as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd couldn’t do anything but to watch the flower petals fly in the air. Nobody dared to help the poor man, as they were afraid that Hisoka might get mad and turn them into something else too.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this just perfect?” Tonpa sighed, “The psychopath is here again this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“This year? So you mean he already tried last year?” Kurapika asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Number 44: Hisoka, the magician.” Tonpa replied with a fearful tone. “He was supposed to pass last year’s Exam, but he almost killed an Examiner he did not like.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?!” Leorio exclaimed, “Why are they letting him retake the Exam after something like that?!”</p><p> </p><p>“The Examiners change every year,” Tonpa explained, “and they choose the test they want us to have. If an Examiner likes him because of his ability, and if he is able to survive the challenges presented in each trial, then even the devil himself could pass this Exam.”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them stared at Hisoka’s back until he disappeared in sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! By the way, do you guys want juice?” Tonpa asked the trio with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka continued to walk towards the front. He heard the loud voice of Tonpa talking to what he thought were rookies. He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah~ Ah~ He’s at it again, annoying as ever. I should have killed him last year~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head to the side as he looked at Tonpa. He couldn’t see the people Tonpa’s talking to, and he did not bother to take a better look. His eyes focused on Tonpa who was giving out orange cans of juice that pretty sure contained laxatives in it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hmm~ Well, it’s not my concern anyway</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As he continued to walk, he glanced at the man on his far left with a purple hair styled in mohawk and with needles all over his face. Their eyes met and Hisoka smiled, earning an animated nod from the man. Hisoka was about to approach him when he heard the doors open. His eyes immediately travelled to the figure in front of the doors. Then, in a flash, he felt the long-awaited <em>En</em> and bloodlust emanating from this person. His eyes rolled back, and another moan escaped from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“HISOKA!!!” A high-pitched voice rang in everyone’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka’s body trembled – not from fear, but from excitement. He heard the woman snatch her tag from who he believed was called Beans and stomped towards his direction. Her bloodlust oozing from her menacing aura made Hisoka moan once more.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd, including Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio gave way to the angry woman as she walked towards Hisoka. With heavy footsteps, it did not take long for her to reach him who’s standing in a relaxed posture. Despite their huge size difference, the woman did not show fear as she stood toe to toe with the magician. In fact, she became darker and angrier. Hisoka did his best not to show his trembling body and excitement to the woman in front of him. “Hmm~” he sniffed, “Someone smells broke in he—” he did not finish as the woman jumped and blocked his airflow with her metallic palm. Hisoka fell as he lost his balance, and the woman pressed her left foot on his right leg with enough force to earn a groan from the magician, her right foot on his chest, and her left hand still on Hisoka’s neck. His hands immediately gripped the forearm of his attacker, his sharp nails clawing on her tight pullover in attempt to hurt her and let him go. To his dismay, the woman’s grip even tightened, making his breathing to a complete stop.</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s right hand became abnormally big, her nails sharp and pointed and her veins enlarged. She then positioned her hand on Hisoka’s temple. “You. Are. Going. To. Die. Right here. Right now.” She growled, her nails threatening the skin. “I’ve had enough of your jokes. They’re not even funny.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah~</em> Hisoka’s eyes rolled back as he felt the woman’s hand tighten again. He glanced at his surroundings, the crowd became fearful as ever. <em>If we fight here, these people would die, plus we would be disqualified. I also don’t like to have one of my best fights in a dull place like this. It would be boring~ The exam will start soon anyway~</em></p><p> </p><p>And so, he let the woman choke the life out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s attention on the two was interrupted by a ringing of what sounded like an alarm clock. Then, the wall in front of them slid upwards, showing a man in a suit who’s holding the object responsible for the noise. His mouth was nowhere to be seen, and his lavender locks was parted in the middle with its ends curling on the outside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for the delay.” He started, his curly mustache moved as he talked, “Thank you for waiting. The entry period for Hunter applicants is now closed.” His eyes then shifted to the two on his right. “Are you two done with your… business?” He didn’t receive a reply. “The man you’re holding is already turning blue. I suggest you let him breathe if you want to continue the exam.” His eyes narrowed, “If you don’t, you will be disqualified.”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd slowly cleared the way between the Examiner and the woman as they glared at each other. Others ran as far away from them as possible, as they anticipated a fight to happen. Hisoka, on the other hand, gave up on clawing the woman’s forearm as his eyes already rolled back and his face colored bluish purple. His hands were already limp on his sides a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this really happen all the time?!” Leorio whispered frantically as the three of them pressed their backs against the wall behind them.</p><p> </p><p>In what seems to be forever, the woman finally looked away and let go of Hisoka. “Tsk!” She clicked her tongue and removed her beanie, revealing wavy, blood red hair. With this, everyone who was near them gasped as they saw her face clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Kurapika asked, him and Leorio exchanging glances.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll look!” Gon ran towards the crowd, pushing himself to the front. Leorio and Kurapika followed. When the three of them managed to push their way to the front and achieved a better look at what’s happening, they gasped as well upon seeing the woman having the same face as the unconscious Hisoka. The only difference was the absence of the star and tear drop on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me?!” Leorio whispered. “Twins?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Gon examined the face of the woman, “No. I don’t think they are.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.” Kurapika seconded. “At first glance, they look like twins because she looks like Hisoka, though the features are more feminine. However, her face and eyes are a bit rounder, and she looks a bit younger. Maybe 3 or 4 years younger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… Now that you mention it.” Leorio agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s not for the benefits of being a Hunter, and if it’s not for my mission, I would not bother to take this stupid exam.” She mumbled as she ran her fingers through her hair, removing the tangles that formed from being kept in the beanie for so long. She walked towards the unconscious body of Hisoka lying on the floor and opened his mouth. Disgust was visible on her face as she stared at his mouth. With a heavy sigh, she touched his fingers together to form a single point before inserting it deep inside Hisoka’s mouth. With that, just like magic, Hisoka’s chest suddenly moved, making him open his eyes and gasp loudly as he breathed air into his lungs. The blue color on his face slowly disappeared as he continued to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>With this, everyone in the tunnel let go of the breaths they did not know they were holding in. Gon wiped the cold sweat that formed on his forehead, but his heartbeat had not yet slowed down because of the worst scenarios he thought in his head. He never expected he would experience this kind of nervousness and fear so early, because the Exam had not even started yet.</p><p> </p><p>Well, nobody expected this anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” The Examiner hummed. “You made the right decision, Miss.” The Examiner closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh of relief… and disappointment. <em>She knows that I can see, so she hid it.</em></p><p> </p><p>Little did he know that it was not really her intention to hide it. She just preferred using Bungee Gum and force his lungs to move than the usual CPR. She would rather die than to have her mouth on Hisoka’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up, asshole.” She said as she kicked Hisoka’s side, jolting the man who’s now breathing steadily.</p><p> </p><p>The Examiner now clapped his hands. “Well then, everyone. We are now behind schedule, so without further ado, let us start the first trial of the Hunter Exam!” He started explaining as if nothing had happened. He gave a warning that those who were weak had more chances of injuries, and that death was not impossible. Those who had second thoughts about the exam were free to leave. “If you do not have any questions, then…” He turned around towards the dark path of the tunnel, “follow me!” He stretched his right arm and left leg and started walking. The crowd behind him followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Haaa… Just when I thought Hisoka is already scary.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Who would’ve thought that his sister would join this year.”</p><p> </p><p>Gon heard the conversation of the two men running beside him. He then searched the crowd in front of him in attempt to see the situation of the two, but because of his height, he couldn’t see them. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p><em>I guess this is what you call bad timing</em>.<em> But somehow…</em> a gleam in his eyes appeared as he looked in front, <em>I can’t help but feel excited!</em></p><p> </p><p>Hisoka took a deep breath as he massaged his bruised neck. “It hurts.” He looked at the woman walking beside him. His eyes traveled downwards as he examined her clothes. She was wearing a tight navy blue pullover that hugged her curves, partnered with a navy blue sweatpants and black boots. Her long, wavy, blood red hair falling on her back bounced lightly as they increased their pace in following the Examiner. Despite almost meeting death just minutes ago, he still decided to tease. “My~ You look thinner than before. Have you ea-“</p><p> </p><p>She shot him another glare that oozed another wave of bloodlust. But as a sadomasochist he is, Hisoka moaned. “Ah~ I can’t wait to break you so hard~”</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed, returning her gaze to the front. “You’ve been saying that since the past 13 years, Hisoka, yet you still couldn’t do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka closed his eyes in a smile. “Hmm~ You’re right, but that’s because I need you~” He reached his hand to pat her head, an action which the woman let him do.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, my dear sister Hisako~”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hisako<br/>(n.) Japanese origin; a long-lived child</p><p>Hello hello! This is my first fanfic in Ao3 and in Hunter x Hunter and I am so excited to share this with you! I already have four chapters written down, just a little edit then I might post chapter 2 at an earlier date! I'll add tags as I go along the chapters. Toodles~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting and Parting... For Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 4th trial was about to start, and Kurapika was bracing himself to face his target, Hisako. Then, their destined meeting happened. Kurapika expected a bloody fight to occur between him and Hisako, but it turned out to be???</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there~ This chapter is a bit long, but I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leorio lazily put his hands at the back of his head as he peeked at Kurapika. “So, uh…” He paused, the waves filling their silence, “if… hypothetically speaking, okay? Uh… if you happened to be my target, I won’t be showing you any mercy, you got that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Kurapika answered, “I would do the same thing to you, if you happened to be my target—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah!” Leorio panicked, “So am I really your target?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika chuckled as he looked at Leorio, “I’m only speaking hypothetically. Don’t worry, Leorio, you’re not my target.” He assured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leorio sighed in relief, “Is that so. Well, you’re not my target either!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika smiled again before walking away. “That’s good to hear then.” Making sure that Leorio was not following him, his smile disappeared. He continued to walk towards the deck of the boat so he could have a clear view of the ocean. He needed to prepare – to concentrate, after all, his target would not be easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, the possibility of him being killed by his target was almost 100%. He gripped the card that showed the number of his target and looked at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Number 406.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisoka’s younger sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he wanted to go to the safe route, he would just hunt three persons to complete the six points. However, that was not what Kurapika wanted. If he could not face her head on, how could he fulfill his promise to face the Phantom Troupe and avenge his clan? If he wanted to be a Blacklist Hunter, then he would have to face this person sooner or later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika closed his eyes and shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why are you judging her as if you know her?! Just because she nearly killed her brother back there does not mean she is already a criminal! She might have done that because she was furious at Hisoka because of something he’s done!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika counted from one to ten and breathed in and out. When he had already calmed down, he opened his eyes and watched the seagulls fly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You can do this, Kurapika. This is only the beginning. There is no way in hell that you are backing out now.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should think of something – anything – that will get her tag, no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hisa~” Hisoka purred in a deep voice as he stood in front of his sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hisoka, if you are here to annoy me, scram.” She looked up, glaring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No~ Let’s play poker?” Hisoka presented the playing cards into a fan-like manner as he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did not answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that is an 'okay’, then.” He sat in front of her and started distributing the cards. “Say, what number did you get?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She still did not answer, but she picked up the cards in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, love, you’re not my target.” He smiled again as he showed her the card that had his target’s number. “Do you have any idea who this is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at him and the card. “No.” She answered, “My target’s number is 16. I also don’t even know who that is. I’ll just get 3 other tags.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm~” Hisoka hummed in disappointment. “Just ‘get’?” He teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Hisoka. Just ‘get’.” She said, emphasizing the word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm~” He hummed again. When they were about to start, they heard footsteps and a rattling sound approaching them. “Oh~ Illu—Gittarackur-san~” Hisoka said, looking up. “You want to join?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, we have numbers 16 and 118.” Kurapika stated as he looked at the tags he and Leorio got after their tussle with Tonpa and the other guy with the monkey. “And none of these are our targets.” He looked at Leorio who was securing his tag inside his briefcase. “These tags will be useful in negotiating with the others, so let’s keep them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what I’m thinking too.” Leorio closed his briefcase and stood up. “Well then, whose target are we going to find first? Ah!” Leorio pointed at Kurapika. “You haven’t told me who’s your target yet!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika froze as he was keeping the tags in his bag. He pressed his lips together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me guess.” Leorio leaned his hips to his right as he looked at the sky as if the answers were there. “You really had this serious, kinda dark and nervous expression when we were on the boat. And now, when I asked you about your target, you stopped what you are doing. So I guess you have problems with your target?” He heard Kurapika sigh, his hands limp on his sides. “Is it Hisoka’s sister?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika gave him a meaningful look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Leorio scratched his head as if he was sorry. “How would you get it, then? Do you have a plan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be honest,” Kurapika took another deep breath, “I don’t, yet. In order to formulate a plan, I should find her and stalk her in secret. Observe her moves and her mannerisms. Until then, I will know how to approach her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just pray to all the gods out there for a miracle, then.” Leorio sighed. “I wish Killua’s with us right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika hated to admit it, but majority of him also wished that Killua was with them. At least he would have the confidence to fight because there’s someone strong who’s in their side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s find Hisoka’s sister first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika looked at Leorio, “Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. You helped me retrieve my tag, so I’ll help you find and <em>fight</em> your target.” Leorio gave him a reassuring smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika chuckled, “<em>Fight</em>, huh. Then I think I have to refuse.” They started walking as Leorio whined about what he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tag.” Hisako reached her hand towards the unlucky man who was now lying on the ground, her foot pressing hard on his chest. “Give me your tag.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-No!” The man was already trembling in fear, but he still refused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I don’t want to kill you.” Hisako said to the man in a soft voice, “Unless you want me to. That’s your choice. Your death is not painless though, that I can guarantee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man whimpered as his hands started to move to the back pocket of his jeans and took out his tag. “H-Here it is! N-Now let me go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako smiled as she reached her hand to take the tag, earning another whimper from the man. “Why are you shaking so much? Are you that afraid of my genuine smile?” She asked, worry and curiosity present in her voice. “It’s my face, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Genuine my ass! You look just like Hisoka! I could not forget that sinister smile he showed me last year!” The man shouted, his saliva splattering everywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako grimaced, totally disgusted by that. “So you have chosen to retake this exam this year, huh. Too bad, there are two Hisokas now.” She laughed maniacally to the point that birds flew away from the them and made the man piss in his pants. “Ah~ Ah~ would you look at that?” Hisako teased as she heard the gush of liquid beneath the man’s pants. “I bet you’ll be traumatized so hard by this that you won’t take the exam anymore in the following years.” She returned his eyes to the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man shrieked as he saw the dangerous glow of gold in her eyes. He closed his eyes, afraid that he would be possessed by a demon just by looking at those golden orbs.  “P-Please! L-Let me go! I-I s-still wanna live!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you I won’t kill you unless you want me to. Are you even listening?” Hisako sighed as she looked at the tag in her hand. “I’m not like Hisoka who only has one brain cell that is dedicated to the pleasure of killing. I may look and tease like him, but I’m way more considerate to people.” She paused as her golden orbs found their way to the man again. “And I’m way more powerful than him.” The man shuddered, and she smiled. “As a ‘thank you’ for being generous, I will tell you one thing. I am not Hisoka, nor the ‘girl-version-of-Hisoka’, nor the ‘she-Hisoka’, as I’ve heard you people call me back in the boat. I, too, have a name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned closer to the man, “Hi-sa-ko.” She waited for the man to absorb what she just said, and she loved how the man’s expression changed from being scared to being angry, or being both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t fuck with me!” He shouted, then he struggled to move. This time, Hisako removed her foot and let the man go. Freeing from the heavy foot from his chest, the man immediately stood up. “Don’t fuck with me!” He shouted again as he tripped, got up, and disappeared in sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please remember it!” Hisako shouted back, smiling at the tag in her hand. “Now this is the last one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She really loved to see her victim change their expression whenever she revealed her name, especially the ones who knew and were afraid of Hisoka. She enjoyed seeing how they realize that the world was toying with them, because aside from looking like Hisoka, their names were like a wordplay with the vowels interchanged. She always claimed that she’s different from Hisoka when it came to their behavior, but as she thought about it, maybe she’s not <em>that</em> different, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Teasing is more fun than I thought.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She unzipped the right pocket of her sweatpants, inserted the tag inside, zipped it close, and patted the pocket. “Time to enjoy the ocean view~” She strutted towards the dense trees, but she halted before leaving the clearing. “That’s what you want me to do, isn’t it?” She said, her voice cold as ever. She slowly turned her head to her right, her golden orbs fixed on the two-stemmed tree that was meters away from her. “I know you’re watching me, and there are two of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika and Leorio looked at each other. Kurapika motioned his hand, indicating to wait for his signal before they show up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I hate it when they don’t show up after I told them I sensed them.” Hisako scoffed, “As if that technique would save them from me.” She started to walk towards the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sweat escaped its way from Leorio’s forehead down to the bridge of his nose. They saw and heard everything from the scene earlier – how Hisako talked, smiled, and laughed. He thought she would not notice them as they were at least 50 meters away from her, but he was wrong. This was supposed to be part of their observation, but they were already busted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika had no choice now that she found them. He raised his index finger, indicating that they would come out on three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One. Two. Three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leorio came out from the tree and walked towards the clearing with his hands up, but Kurapika ran deeper to the trees instead and made a sharp turn to his side, his <em>bokken</em> in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kurapika!” He heard Leorio shout, but his eyes were fixed on Hisako as he ran forward. He saw a smile forming on Hisako’s lips as she watched him come to her. When the distance between them was right, Kurapika stopped, bent his knees, and jumped at her, ready to swing his <em>bokken</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the boy emerged from the darkness to attack her, Hisako saw it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Scarlet Eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aaaaahhhh!!!” Kurapika screamed as he swung his <em>bokken</em> to Hisako. Hisako used her forearms to block the <em>bokken</em> and was pushed a few feet away. Normally, the amount of force Kurapika had used should’ve broken one’s arms. But to his surprise, the forearms of Hisako remained uninjured as if nothing happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako, with her forearms still hiding her face, was looking at the ground. She was still shocked upon seeing the rumored Scarlet Eyes for the first time. She thought Hisoka was joking when he told her about a clan that was massacred for their eyes. She did not believe of such phenomenon that the colors of their eyes would change when they experience strong emotions such as fear, anger, and excitement. But now, she saw it with her own eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This blonde boy caught her attention during the first trial, when they were already running in the swamp. The boy’s tabard was already eye-catching as he was the only one wearing it. She also saw their first interaction with Hisoka, and she was amused when the blonde decided to flee instead of facing her brother. There were only a few people like him who knew when to back down when the enemy was stronger than them. As for the boy’s eyes, she was sure that their color was brown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hisako!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde’s voice snapped her back to reality. She slowly put her arms down to show her face, and she gasped at what she saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scarlet eyes of this boy were glowing amidst the dark of the night, his blonde hair swayed a bit when the wind blew, and his aura surrounding him (which he was completely unaware of, but Hisako could see it) was strong and full of intent to kill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika pointed his <em>bokken</em> to Hisako. “Number 406. You are my target. I will get that tag to pass this trial, no matter what it takes! That’s why I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—am prep…ared to…” Kurapika’s words shrunk as he blinked. “What…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako stared at him adoringly, her smile soft. “You’re beautiful.” She repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika blinked again, many times this time. “S-Shut up! I won’t be swayed with your tactics! If you won’t surrender your tag, we have no choice but to fight!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean it,” Hisako put her hands in the air as a sign of surrender, “<em>Kurapika</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika gritted his teeth to stop a gasp that threatened to escape from his mouth. He couldn’t believe how soft and warm her voice was when she said his name. It was as if the coldness in her voice a while ago did not even exist. It was as if they had known each other for so long that she managed to call him that easily. It was as if, she was his childhood friend. It was as if she was <em>Pairo</em>. “S-Stop it!” He shouted, his hands shaking as he took a battle stance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako’s smile disappeared, but her expression remained calm, warm, and soft. “I am willing to surrender my tag, but I have a few questions to ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh?” Kurapika froze, “You’re willing to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kurapika.” Leorio called to him. Kurapika forgot that he was there all this time. “Let’s listen to what she would say.” Leorio said carefully, as if he was taming a wounded animal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika looked at Hisako, who was intently looking at his eyes – no, at <em>him</em>. It was as if she was looking at his very core and very soul. With the increasing intensity of her gaze, he couldn’t help but to look away and put his <em>bokken</em> down. “Fine. What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have extra tags with you?” Hisako asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have.” Leorio answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I ask what the numbers are?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“118 and 16.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika noticed the light in her eyes. “16?! Really?!” Hisako exclaimed. “That’s my target number!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard the relieved sigh of Leorio beside him. Looks like he also knew where this was going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that’s the case, I will trade my tag with the Number 16 one. I have three extra tags with me, so it would still be equal to six points. It’s a win-win situation, don’t you think?” Hisako stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a win-win situation indeed. They could avoid the bloody fight that Kurapika had imagined a million times in his head. Kurapika couldn’t help but to release a loud sigh of relief. “Leorio.” He smiled at the man beside him, “This is the miracle that we’ve been praying to the gods that we can think of.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Leorio sighed, too. “I thought my heart is going to jump out of my chest a while ago.” The both of them giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm? Why?” Hisako’s question stopped the two men in their giggles. “Am I that scary?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika cleared his throat and straightened his back. “Well…” He watched her tilt her head, waiting for his answer, but he chose not to. “Anyway, we are willing to trade the tags.” He opened his bag and took the tag with the number 16 on it. He saw Hisako remove her tag from her pullover and started to walk towards them. As if it was a natural thing to do, he and Leorio took a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh?” Hisako was obviously surprised at their action. She laughed apologetically, “I won’t hurt you. I’m just going to give you my tag.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika knew that, Leorio knew that, but what they had seen earlier was keeping them from being ‘close’ to Hisako. Hisako seemed to get what they’re thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, it’s because of what happened a while ago, right?” She scratched her head as she smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika and Leorio were confused by her actions. These were the actions of a <em>child</em>, or a normal person, at least. She was totally different from the Hisako they saw earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that. I really do.” She smiled apologetically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tone of her voice snapped Kurapika out. “Ah! No—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” Before Kurapika could finish his sentence, Hisako already threw her tag to him. Kurapika caught it, and in turn threw Tonpa’s tag to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Hisako smiled, then she turned around, walking on the opposite direction. “Tonight’s one hell of a night isn’t it? But at least I got to see something and <em>someone</em> so beautiful.” She turned her head to the side and glanced at Kurapika. “I meant what I said earlier, Kurapika. Well then~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait—” Kurapika said, only to be stopped by Leorio. Hisako waved at them as she entered the dense forest. It wasn’t long until she was no longer in sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, Leorio released a loud sigh of relief. “At least we’re done with the hard one.” He glanced at Kurapika who was still looking at Hisako’s direction. “Is it your first time to be called beautiful?” He didn’t really ask that to tease, he was just curious, but Kurapika understood the former as he punched the side of Leorio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nonsense.” Kurapika replied. He slung his bag on his shoulder. “Let’s take a rest. My energy was drained from that situation alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Leorio stretched his arms and yawned, “Me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they walked to find a place to rest, Kurapika glanced back to Hisako’s direction. The woman was nowhere in sight anymore, but there’s something that told him she’s still there… in the dark… watching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>If that’s the case, then</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika glanced at Leorio whose eyes were fixed in front. When he saw Leorio close his eyes, Kurapika immediately returned his look to the direction of Hisako. Then, he moved his hands, doing the sign language of “Thank you for calling me beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurapika was not really sure if Hisako was watching them in the shadows, but he wanted to do this. He didn’t care if Leorio saw him and tease him about it, he just wanted to say thank you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was his first time to be called beautiful, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako picked a pebble, threw it on the water, and watched it ricochet. Calming at the sight, she picked another pebble and threw it again. She did this many times until her raging heartbeat and confused mind had completely calmed down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What am I doing, really?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t expect herself to stay the moment she entered the shadows and watch the two walked away. She even spread her <em>En</em> to make sure that there was no one targeting the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why did I do that?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t usually care – no, she never cared about anyone except her mother. Hell, she didn’t even care about Hisoka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Was I protecting them?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What’s more, when she was about to turn around and leave, she caught Kurapika looking back to her direction. Then, he moved his hands and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for calling me beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking about it again, Hisako immediately sat down and covered her face with her hands. She could feel her whole face, ears, and nape turn red. Her heart returned in beating loudly and fast. If Hisoka’s here, she would never hear the end of it as he would tease her about this until she’s dead. But who cares about Hisoka anyway?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sniffed and raised her head a bit, peeking at the still water in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I think I have a crush.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was not the first time she felt giddy because of a little crush. She’s already an adult, she naturally had experienced this during her teenage years. She’s not even a virgin anymore, so this whole thing was not new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this was the first time that sex was not the first thing that she thought after seeing the person she’s attracted to. This was the first time she felt something so pure. The moment she saw that bright glow in his eyes and his hair swaying with the wind, she suddenly felt the need to protect him. She felt the need to hug him, to care for him, to <em>love</em> him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blushed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This is bad. Very bad.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After the 4<sup>th</sup> trial, Kurapika and Hisako’s interactions only consisted of no more than a nod and a smile here and there. Even though Kurapika wanted to initiate a conversation, Hisako would just smile and walk away. He expected this though, because the tension among the remaining contestants increased as they approached the venue for Final Phase of the exam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako, on the other hand, did her very best not to falter and give in to Kurapika’s pleading (not really, she was just being delusional) expression to talk with her. After her ‘moment’ that night, she had come to a decision that she would hide all of her feelings at the moment. She didn’t want to scare the boy, call her a weirdo, and associate her to his damn brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As someone who’s older than him, she needed to look like she’s a responsible adult and could be depended on. And of course, like any other, she wanted to leave a good impression on him. Seeing her ‘evil’ side at the first day of the Exam and that night when they first met were enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, she took advantage of the intense tension among the contestants and used it as a reason not to talk to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako saw how her brother’s eyes rolled back and his fingers formed a circle and started squishing at something invisible as he moaned something like ‘ripe’ and ‘fruit’ and ‘pluck’. She didn’t really hear his conversation with Illumi, but she knew that Hisoka said something perverse again, since Illumi had already turned his back at him before he finished his sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she approached him, Hisoka’s golden orbs landed on golden ones. His posture changed, and his expression was back to normal. “I won’t ask what you’re going to do after this,” she started, “because I know that you’d say the same thing you said to Illumi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then, what do you want to ask?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you whisper to Kurapika during your fight in the hall?” She leaned on the pillar next to the one Hisoka was leaning on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, nothing, really. I just asked him if he wanted to know about the spiders.” Hisoka answered, looking uninterested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm~” Hisako hummed. “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisoka filled her in. “You remember the story I told you about the Kurta clan, right? The Phantom Troupe was the one responsible for that. I heard he’s going to be a Blacklist Hunter to have his revenge and retrieve the Scarlet Eyes of his clan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako hummed again. “Retrieve, huh?” Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. “And what did he say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, he followed my instruction of meeting me here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I noticed you suddenly have an interest with the boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was taken aback for a moment, surprised that he noticed that after hiding her emotions and reactions carefully. “…Not really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisoka pointed at her, “You hesitated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako frowned, “I did not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess something interesting has happened in one of the trials that I am not aware of~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s none of your business, Hisoka.” She sighed, “Then, did you already talk with him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes. I told him to meet me at Yorknew City on September 1<sup>st</sup>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako tilted her head as she thought of anything relevant that would happen on September 1<sup>st</sup> at Yorknew. “Ah~” She pointed at him, “There will be an auction or something that involves goods in the black market.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bingo~” Hisoka clapped his hands, totally delighted to see that Hisako remembered the auction he told her months ago. Then, his expression suddenly darkened. “The spiders will be there~ Of course I would share the excitement with your…” He grinned, “future lover~?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut it, Hisoka.” Hisako snapped, but her lips betrayed her as they curved into a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ara~ Would you look at that?” Hisoka teased. “I’ve known you for 23 years, Hisako, and I know that once you’ve taken an interest at something, you will do whatever it takes for you to have it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako raised her eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway,” Hisoka continued, ignoring the smug look on her face. However, his expression became grim. “I hope you remember our agreement.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her smile disappeared as she waved her hand, “Yes, yes. Just call me, but don’t expect me to come to you immediately though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. I assure you that <em>they</em> are worth it, especially <em>their</em> leader~” Hisoka licked his upper lip at the image of a certain person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako scoffed, “I think you meant <em>our</em>, Hisoka. He’s your leader, too… as of now…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ara~ You’re right~ Silly me~” Hisoka playfully smacked his forehead as if he really forgot it. His golden orbs then travelled again to Hisako who was now fixing her hair into a bun. “How about you, Hisa~ What are you going to do now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisako put the beanie on, “I’m going to Kakin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh~?” Hisoka hummed, “Right, you said something about a mission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, it’s a self-mission.” She kept her baby hairs that escaped inside the beanie. “Something interesting is brewing in Kakin, and I’m going to investigate it. I can sense that I can benefit from it, that’s why I need the Hunter’s License to enter Kakin without any problems, and probably take part-time jobs there.” She shrugged, “Who knows.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm~ opportunistic as always, Hisako.” Hisoka mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Hisako’s eyes drifted to the trio on her far right. They were talking to someone who she heard was Pokkle. Then, she looked at Kurapika who was listening intently to what Pokkle was saying. Her gaze went soft as she remembered that night during the 4<sup>th</sup> trial. She made a promise to herself that the next time they meet, they would never part again. Just like what Hisoka said, she would do everything to have this boy by her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And retrieving the Scarlet Eyes would be a good start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hisoka,” She started, still looking at Kurapika, “if you meet Kurapika again, please tell me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hisoka hummed, “That depends~” He wanted to tease more, but seeing his sister’s expression as she looked at Kurapika made him stop. He chuckled, “I really hate it when you have that expression. It reminds me of someone.” He turned around, “Oh, by the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s your wallet.” Hisoka threw a brown purse to her and started to walk away. “It was nice seeing you and messing with you again, Hisako. Let’s meet again.” He waved his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. See you when I see you.” She took another glance at the trio – at Kurapika, before she turned around, kept the purse in her pocket, and walked to the opposite direction of Hisoka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little did she know that a pair of brown eyes followed her, wishing she would turn around and wave him goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as you can see, I was inspired by that scene in Princess Mononoke where Ashitaka called San beautiful T-T Also, this chapter is for all the Kurapika fans out there who share the same feelings as Hisako T-T like please, if it were possible to enter the world of Hunter x Hunter, I would and then tell Kurapika to rest and **spoiler warning** leave the protection of Queen Oito and Prince Wobble to me! T-T I just want to hug him and protect him so bad because he's a precious baby T-T</p>
<p>Well, that's enough for now. There will be more feels and angst (and smut? who knows xD) in the next chapters. As I've said, the first four chapters are already written down but still needs some editing, but I will write the next chapters tonight. ;)</p>
<p>Lastly, thank you for giving Kudos! Stay safe, everyone! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just Suck It Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Six months has passed, and Hisako is in Kakin to get information and to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes. She has her last target, Friedrich Smith, right on the palm of her hands, and it wouldn't be long until she sees Kurapika again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! As you can see, I'm following the events in the anime and manga and just insert Hisako here and there and make minor time changes (e.g. Hisoka and Kurapika's meeting time in the Yorknew City Arc), so there would be spoilers if you haven't read the manga or finished the anime. I also included a minor info about Hisoka's past in Ishida Sui's oneshot called Hisoka Origin Story. So if you want to learn more about that info, you can read it Mangago :)) Also, this chapter contains OCs and smut :P</p><p>I'll explain more at the end notes, so enjoy reading! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisako sat beside the window in the café she’s in, casually flipping the pages of the book she bought. She entered a bookstore this morning to kill time, and <em>The Zoldycks: Who are they?</em> caught her attention. The cover of the book was the Zoldycks’ family picture, and she could feel the power overflowing from that picture alone. They say that everyone in this family had a power of their own, and they were already trained during their childhood, although she’s not sure with the fat one standing beside Zeno.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, she knew the legendary Zeno. He was the talk of the people in Glam Gas Land, though she had never seen him fight. She knew Illumi Zoldyck because of Hisoka. Her brother even recommended Illumi to work with her in some assassination missions, but she refused. She couldn’t stand Illumi’s ability that required the use of needles to manipulate people. Outside of work, however, Illumi is just one the guys she admired, not to mention his long, silky black hair. They got to see each other again during the Hunter Exam.</p><p> </p><p>And lastly, Killua Zoldyck. She would never forget the time when Illumi revealed himself to Killua in the hall during the Final Phase, because she saw how their relationship was different from the sibling relationship she and Hisoka had, although she’s sure that there would be a time that he would defy Illumi. She was certain that that would happen, and she just wished that she’d be there to see it.</p><p> </p><p>As she read the contents of the book, there’s this one question in her mind: how did they get this information? Are these even reliable? There’s just no way that the Zoldycks would disclose such information, but hey, she never knew how this world worked anyway, so she just shrugged it off and continued reading.</p><p> </p><p>“Matcha latte for Hisa.” She heard the barista call her name, so she stood up to get her order. As she was going back to her seat, she caught her reflection on the mirror on her right. Using the Texture Surprise that she copied from her brother, she made her red hair black – still long and wavy, but in black. Her oversized vintage reading glasses made her look like a teenager. She also liked the warmth of her oversized blue knitted sweater, jeans, and brown boots. She looked really cute, and she liked it.</p><p> </p><p>She took a sip of her drink, and before continuing to read her book, she closed his eyes and let her mind concentrate to the scene a few kilometers away from where she was in. She saw Friedrich Smith, a man in his early thirties and a famous doctor in Kakin, still sleeping on his bed. She motioned her ‘eyes’ to the clock on his bedside table and it read 5:00 PM. Just 15 minutes more and it would ring, waking the man up from his sleep. Then, just like his routine every Friday, he would take a bath for another 15 minutes. After that, he would put on a suit and tie and would be chaperoned by his bodyguards to a five-star restaurant to meet his 5-year old daughter. According to the news and magazines she read, his endless researches and surgeries were the reasons why his wife chose to separate from him and raise their daughter on her own. Now, he was just allowed to meet her every Friday at 6 PM to have dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako opened her eyes now and continued to read the book. She was able to gather these information from Friedrich because of her ability to control small insects to become her ‘eyes’. Just like any of her abilities, this one too was copied from somebody she met during her work in the past. With this, she was able to keep an eye of Friedrich. However, she couldn’t hear any sound from these insects, so she could only make out a few words from Friedrich’s conversations through lip reading.</p><p> </p><p>With Friedrich’s successful surgeries, researches, and his down-to-earth attitude, Hisako believed that he worked for the King of Kakin. He was one of the best doctors, so it only made sense that the King would choose him for his aid. That was her assumption, and what she saw through her ability proved her right.</p><p> </p><p>She learned that Friedrich was involved in experiments in the laboratory located in the basement of the King’s castle. She was also able to locate a conference room, where a blueprint of a ship and a map of the world were pinned on a board. However, outside of these continents, there were dashed lines and several drawings of lands she never knew of. Then, one day, a group of scientists (along with Friedrich) and engineers gathered to have a discussion. These were the ones that were being discussed, and Hisako saw the speaker write these words just above the blueprint and the map: NEW CONTINENT/ DARK CONTINENT.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she thought, something really is brewing in Kakin.</p><p> </p><p>What’s more, she confirmed that Friedrich owned a pair of Scarlet Eyes that Kurapika was searching for. If she’s successful in retrieving this one, this would add to the other two that she was able to get.</p><p> </p><p>There’s something that bothered Hisako, though, because in order to get close to Friedrich, she had to look like his favorite high-class prostitute, which she saw him call her Aika. During Fridays, after he had dinner with his daughter, he would be chaperoned again to a five-star club to meet with her, and well… fuck her until morning.</p><p> </p><p>She thought of anything that would get close to him – to his own home without having to look like Aika, but his ridiculous amount of bodyguards wouldn’t allow anyone, even his own wife and daughter, to be in his home unless they were with him. If she would act like his wife, it would be unusual and Friedrich would suspect her, because ever since the separation the wife never came back with their daughter. What reason would she have in order to get to his home by acting like his wife?</p><p> </p><p>It would be a pain to think of a reason, and it would be a pain to handle the consequences after if she would proceed to that plan. Hisako couldn’t help but to sigh while thinking about it. This was one of the reasons why Hisoka wanted her to work with Illumi so that she could copy Illumi’s ability. She wanted that too, but she just… hated needles – no, she was <em>afraid</em> of them. Just seeing that small, pointy metal thing was enough to make her back down and even make her nauseous.</p><p> </p><p>However, she had copied one manipulating ability that could control people and make them spill all of their secrets, and she was going to use it to Friedrich tonight.</p><p> </p><p>She continued reading her book when her phone vibrated, showing the caller ID. She adjusted her glasses and pressed the button to answer. “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rude~” Hisoka.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m busy right now.” No, she wasn’t. She just did not want to hear his brother’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it a bad time? I can call you later~”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako sighed. It would be a bad time if he’d call later. “No. What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. Hisako narrowed her eyes in anticipation for his answer. “I met with Kurapika just now.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako closed her book, crossing her legs as she tried to hide her excitement upon hearing the news. “And?”</p><p> </p><p>“Could you at least have excitement in your voice? You’re really boring~” Hisoka complained. She could already imagine him rolling his eyes in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Just get to it already.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told him about the spiders, of course. Told him that the Boss is here, and that we will be on the move the night after tomorrow for the auction.” He paused, “He’s changed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako frowned, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your boy has already learned Nen.” Hisako waited, signaling Hisoka to continue. “Chains.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chains?” Hisako rested her chin on her hand as she looked outside the window, “Does he carry them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Five chains are connected to five rings that he has on his fingers. In other words, he has five abilities, and they differ per finger. What do you think he is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” She thought for a while before answering, “Conjurer or a Manipulator. That’s probably it. Chains are hard to control unless you’ve trained really hard and really long. You won’t even need them if you’re an Enhancer or a Transmuter or whatever. Also, no one can master controlling chains in a span of 6 months… Well, that’s what I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh.” Hisako could imagine Hisoka looking at his nails as he talked. “I think so, too~ So, what are you working on right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako hummed, “Someone is going to get laid tonight.” She said in a deep, sultry voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh~” Hisoka mused, “I like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you do.” Hisako said, “You’re always getting laid, Hisoka.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka laughed, “What can I do? They’re always coming for me~”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako smirked, “Except for that Machi woman?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Hisoka protested, “It’s not like I’m smitten for her, unlike a certain someone to a certain someone.”<br/><br/></p><p>“You have a problem with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course no~” Hisoka purred, “But are you okay with that? You’re already attracted to Kurapika yet you still want to fuck other people. I thought you’re the loyal type.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I have a choice.” Hisako stated, “I’m doing this for Kurapika and myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka hummed, “You’re really smitten for that bo – no, for that <em>man</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako smiled after hearing the emphasis, “Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye~” Hisoka hang up.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako put her phone down and stared outside the window again.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, that’s right. The retrieval of the Scarlet Eyes is for Kurapika, and the extraction of information about the King is for herself. That’s two birds with one stone. For the fucking part… well, she would just suck it up. After all, this would be the last time.</p><p> </p><p>As the clock stroke 7:30 PM, she got up and left the café to get ready for the night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><strong>Play Go Fuck Yourself by Two Feet as you read this segment</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh</em>
</p><p>Hisako stood on Aika’s balcony as she saw the woman’s shadow on the closed curtains, putting her clothes on for the night.</p><p>
  <em>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh</em>
</p><p>She entered her room. As soon as Aika saw her, Hisako immediately pointed her finger, releasing Bungee Gum to cover Aika’s mouth when she attempted to scream.</p><p>
  <em>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh</em>
</p><p>“Shh.”</p><p>
  <em>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh</em>
</p><p>Aika curled her long, black hair and wore a white furry coat, pink velvety short fitted skirt, and black high heels. She partnered her outfit with big, silver earrings that dangled when she moved. Aika was dark-skinned, and truth be told, Hisako found her attractive.</p><p>She knocked her down with a neck chop, and the copying begins.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh</em>
</p><p>The smell of sweat, alcohol, and sex was evident in the air as Hisako entered, with the loud music banging in her ears. There were tables and couches surrounding the dance floor in the middle, and the bar was a little farther to the right.</p><p>
  <em>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh</em>
</p><p>The DJ was in front, shouting and waving his hands in the air like a madman as he shifted the bass of the music. Her eyes did not travel in unnecessary directions as she already knew where she could find Friedrich.</p><p>
  <em>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh</em>
</p><p>He’s right there in the bar, drinking his tequila and sitting alone.</p><p>
  <em>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh</em>
</p><p>Waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fucked and drank all night</em>,</p><p>She went towards the bar and raised her index finger to the bartender, ordering a glass of mimosa. She then stroke Friedrich’s back and gave him a kiss in the temple.</p><p>
  <em>Acted all alright,</em>
</p><p>Friedrich gave a surprised look, but it was soon replaced with a smile.</p><p><em>Had no need to fight</em>,</p><p>He pecked her in the lips and asked how her day went.</p><p><em>Tonight, tonight</em>.</p><p>The bartender put her glass of mimosa in front of her as she and Friedrich continued to talk.</p><p><em>Fucked and drank all night</em>,</p><p>In their conversation, Friedrich casually reached his hand to her curled hair, saying how they match her face, since there are only a few women who could pull curly hairs beautifully.</p><p><em>Acted all alright</em>,</p><p>Hisako giggled. She grazed her fingers on Friedrich’s and said thank you, but as she looked at his eyes, she let her motives evident.</p><p><em>Had no need to fight</em>,</p><p>Friedrich tilted his head and gave a lustful look. He pulled his hand away gently as he grabbed his glass of tequila, but his eyes never left hers.</p><p><em>Tonight, tonight</em>.</p><p>Smiling, Hisako also grabbed her glass, her eyes on him, as she took a sip of her Mimosa.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahh~”</p><p>
  <em>Beat drop</em>
</p><p>Hisako moaned as she was pressed on the door as soon as they had entered Friedrich’s home. Friedrich grabbed her breasts as he grinded his erection on her butt. His mouth found her earlobe and nipped on it. She raised her hips to meet Friedrich’s erection, and at the same time Friedrich aggressively slid his right hand under her skirt and palmed Hisako’s wetness, earning a moan from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahh~”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Friedrich flipped Hisako so they could face each other. He then kissed her, tongues clashing against each other. Friedrich’s left hand slid under her lace tank top and bra, grabbing her boob with his index finger playing with her nipple. At the same time, his right hand inserted two fingers at once inside her. With this, Hisako pulled away from the kiss and lolled her head back, moaning. Friedrich took advantage of the exposure of her neck as he started biting and nipping.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahh~”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cast me far away,</em>
</p><p>Hisoka carefully placed the last two cards carefully at the top of the house of cards he’s making.</p><p>
  <em>Play these little games,</em>
</p><p>He side-glanced Chrollo, who’s sitting on a boulder while reading on a book by a candle.</p><p><em>Acting all okay</em>,</p><p>He licked his upper lip as he continued to stare.</p><p>
  <em>Today, today.</em>
</p><p>His eyes travelled to the two members not far away from Chrollo. Pakunoda was cleaning her gun on the right, and Kortopi was just staring at the ceiling on the left.</p><p>
  <em>Cast me far away,</em>
</p><p>Hisoka then looked down, seeing Shizuku reading a magazine beside the sleeping Bonolenov, and Frank together with Feitan, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Phinx, and Machi playing poker.</p><p>
  <em>Play these little games,</em>
</p><p>He then returned his gaze to Chrollo.</p><p>
  <em>Acting all okay,</em>
</p><p>He hesitated, but then he just smirked and returned his attention to the house of cards in front of him.</p><p><em>Today, today</em>.</p><p>No, not today.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahh~”</p><p>
  <em>Beat drop</em>
</p><p>Hisako moaned as she felt the forceful thrust of Friedrich inside her. She wrapped her arms around Friedrich’s neck, maintaining her position of straddling him. “G-Good!” She whimpered as her hips joined the rhythm of his thrusts, making the man under her groan in pleasure. “You like that?” Hisako asked him, and she received a repetitive nod from the man. And then, he stopped moving, letting her bounce on him. In control, she watched Friedrich’s eyes close because of the intense pleasure he was feeling, so she took this opportunity to find the Scarlet Eyes that was kept in a cabinet on the farthest right of the bed. She squinted her eyes to confirm it, since the room was wide and was dimly lit in blue.</p><p> </p><p>And yes, she was right – those were indeed the Scarlet Eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahh~”</p><p> </p><p>Pleased, Hisako let out a moan and increased her speed, earning a long, ragged moan from the man below her. “Hey~” Hisako breathed, licking his chin. “I want the eyes.” She attempted to whisper these words, but she failed when Friedrich’s cock hit her sweet spot as she bounced. “Will you give me the Scarlet Eyes?” She glanced at it in the cabinet, then slowed her pace down. However, each bounce had enough force to make the man open his eyes and gasp in pleasure. “Hey~ Will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes!!!” Friedrich screamed, making Hisako wince. “Yes! Take it! Take everything you want! Just – Just quicken your pace, please!” He pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako grinned, her pace still slow. She lowered her face and kissed the man softly. “Good boy.” And with that, she leaned back on her knees, sat up, and began to ride the doctor as hard as she could, creating a combination of screams of pleasure from them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahh~”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>End of song</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hisako blew smoke after she puffed from the cigarette she got from one of the drawers in Friedrich’s study table. She stayed at the balcony, identifying the constellations present in the sky. She always did this to calm herself down. This hobby of hers started when she was still a kid because of the book that her mother lent her. She learned about constellations, making her spend most nights identifying them. Surprisingly, this helped her relax and cool her head when she’s mad, either at Hisoka or at her mom, but mostly at Hisoka. She would run away from home and would find a tree tall enough to tower nearby trees in order to have a clearer view of the stars in the night sky.</p><p> </p><p>Today was no different, but this time, it was not Hisoka who made her mad.</p><p> </p><p>It was still 9 PM. Still Friday.</p><p> </p><p>The sex did not even last an hour.</p><p> </p><p>She glared at the sleeping man on the bed. He was still lying on his back, still on the same position. Sure, he came loads, as seen in the condom he wore, but Hisako couldn’t accept the fact that someone could pass out after coming once. ONCE. For fuck’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, SHE was the one who did the fucking, not him.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, resting her forehead on her right wrist. This was not what she saw when the real Aika and Friedrich had sex. She always saw them fuck like rabbits until morning, so she thought that Friedrich was at least good and had stamina in bed. Friedrich was not even that tired that day or that week. Hisako sighed again and shook her head, “What a let down.”</p><p> </p><p>But at least, she got his permission to have the Scarlet Eyes. She then remembered Aika laying on her bed as she left. She did not bother to erase Aika’s memory of her breaking in, but she did erase her face. She glanced at Friedrich as she contemplated to erase his memories or not, but she decided on the latter. “It won’t be fun if he forgets.”</p><p> </p><p>Finishing the cigarette, she returned to the bedroom and closed the sliding doors. “I’ll borrow your shower then~ Thanks in advance~” She said to Friedrich who was still dead asleep as she headed to the bathroom. She opened the door, and she was amazed about how wide the bathroom was when she turned on the light. She then closed the door behind her, walked towards the mirror on the left side of the bathroom, and stood there, raising a hand above her head. Then, she slowly let her hand down in front of her, revealing her true appearance when her hand went past her face. She did this until she reached her feet, also revealing her real clothes which she wore when she was in the café. She hummed as she removed them and put them on the basket beside the sink, ready to go to the shower.</p><p> </p><p>After her shower, she put back the appearance of Aika again before leaving the bathroom. The furry coat was becoming heavy on her shoulders, so she momentarily put the coat on the couch just in front of the bed. Friedrich was still asleep, so she sighed and headed to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not wasting any more time here.” She mumbled to herself as she took a glass from the counter and filled it with water. Looking back at the bedroom, she peeked at the man again and checked for security cameras in the kitchen. Making sure that she was out of sight from the cameras, she faced the glass and sprinkled her aura on the water. If she let him drink this, she would have full control of Friedrich. All of his secrets would be revealed with just a question from her. This was one of her favorite copied abilities as it became handy at times like this.</p><p> </p><p>She then strutted to the bedroom and put the glass down on the study table. It was very convenient that there were no security cameras in the bedroom. Friedrich probably did not want his bodyguards to see all the kinky shit he and Aika did whenever they fuck. And so, she walked towards the man, stared at his face, and slapped him as hard as she could. Her action jolted the man awake from his sleep, looking frantically from side to side as his breathing hitched. Hisako did her best to keep her laughter at bay.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh Friedrich! Are you okay? You were having a bad dream just now~” She cupped Friedrich’s face and showed a worried expression. Friedrich panted and blinked many times, trying to register what just happened. Hisako stood up and took the glass of water from the table. “Here,” she offered it to Friedrich, “have a drink first. It will calm you down.”</p><p> </p><p>Friedrich took the glass and drank it, totally not aware of Hisako’s sinister grin as she watched him drink the water in one go.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So,” Hisako sat sideways, lifted her legs on the bench, and crossed them, “how’s your ‘greatest fight’ of all time?” She heard a groan from the other line as she watched the airship in front of her take off.</p><p> </p><p>“Chrollo can’t use his Nen.” She noted the disappointment, irritation, and annoyance in Hisoka’s tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm~” She hummed as she leaned on the armrest of the bench. “Care to tell me what happened?” With that, Hisoka went on story-telling mode, saying the death of the 11<sup>th</sup> member of the Troupe and the kidnapping of Chrollo was done by none other than the chain user, Kurapika. He also included the time when the Troupe caught Gon and Killua and brought them to their hideout. She chuckled at that, barely remembering the faces of the two kids. His story ended with him embarrassing himself in front of Chrollo because he even removed his top clothing as he challenged Chrollo to a fight, only to learn that Chrollo would die if he used his Nen because of the Judgement Chain that Kurapika planted in his heart. Hisako laughed upon hearing this, “That is indeed embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right~?” Hisoka released a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you going to do now?” Hisako asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to find an exorcist, of course. Just letting Chrollo be in that state just hurts my heart. He’s a rare treasure, it would be a waste to just abandon him like that. Plus, it’s boring.” He paused, “I want to break him so bad to the point that he wouldn’t recover, because he’d be dead by then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm~” Hisako hummed, “What a confident ass.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard Hisoka scoff on the other line. “I’m now entering a game called Greed Island, so I won’t be able to contact you for a while~”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I don’t want to talk to you anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really rude.” Hisoka paused, “What are you up to now?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako shifted a bit in her position, getting comfortable. “I’m heading to where the Nostrade family is. That’s where Kurapika is working as bodyguard, am I correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh.” She heard Hisoka smirk. “You’re finally making your move?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako glanced at her baggage, knowing that three pairs of the eyes are inside. “I already have three. It’s enough for me to get close to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Three? In six months? That’s rather slow of you, Hisako-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Hisako looked at her watch. “It’s time for my flight. Give me his number now.” She stood up, took her baggage with her free hand, and proceeded to the line of people who would be in the same airship as hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I give it to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I will contact Gon and spill every perverted fantasy that you have of him. I have his number, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause on the other line, making her smile. She could imagine her brother narrowing his eyes, his bloodlust oozing from his aura. “How did you even get his number?” It was a deep, threatening voice that she got used to hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“A magician never reveals his secrets. You know that, right? And you know that I’m going to do it, right?” She crossed her arms as she looked at the long line of people in front of her. “So give me his number. Thanks, <em>onii-chan~</em>” She did not wait for Hisoka’s response and ended the call, as she expected that there wouldn’t be any. She looked in front again when she felt her phone vibrate, seeing the digits of the man she’s going to meet in the next few days. She smiled as she saved the number in her contacts, excitement visible in her as her fingers shakily opened the messaging app and typed a message.</p><p> </p><p>HISAKO: Hello, it’s been a while. 🖤</p><p> </p><p>She pressed sent and anticipated on how long she would receive a reply, but it hadn’t been a minute when her phone vibrated.</p><p> </p><p>KURAPIKA ❤️: Who’s this?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've always had this headcanon that Hisoka is always getting laid, be it with a man or woman, since Hisoka is most likely a pansexual. But of course, he chooses the people he's sleeping with. But yeah I'll include this headcanon of mine in the later chapters :D</p><p>Anyway, as I've said, this fic will follow the flow of the canon Hunter X Hunter (except for the minor time changes that I'll make), so if you're not reading the manga, then you would get spoiled in the next chapters, especially when we get to the Dark Continent Arc :(</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it's all about the OCs and a bit of Hisoka :D Next chapter would be a bit intense. I'm already excited to share it with you!</p><p>As always, thank you for giving Kudos! Keep safe, everyone~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trust, Resolve, and Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hisako now met up with Kurapika to talk after six months. Familiar feelings were suppressed, but new ones emerged, at least for Kurapika. Hisako, on the other hand, did not hold back this time. She finally explained the nature of her ability and proved to Kurapika that what she felt during the Hunter Exam was real.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi hi! The update took longer this time because school has already started for my siblings (mine starts on the 2nd week of September), and I am the one in charge of guiding and helping my little brother for his online classes and assignments *sigh* I barely have enough energy left at night to sit down and write T^T </p><p>But here it is! I hope you enjoy reading this, and well... prepare yourselves at the end of this chapter because...? xP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of the exhausting days at work, and the reason was not about paperwork or about putting his full attention on his job, but because it was Kurapika’s turn to attend to Neon that day. Dealing with Neon required a lot of patience and understanding, as one had to overlook at how the girl was spoiled rotten by her father. With Eliza gone for the meantime, the bodyguards would go for a rotation per day to serve as her replacement to attend to Neon’s needs.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika sighed as he drove left towards the apartment he lived in, just a few kilometers away from the Nostrade mansion. He was exhausted, yes, but this was not the end of this exhausting day. He groaned and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I AM SO TIRED!!!” He screamed, still driving. “I WANT A SHOWER!!! I WANT TO SLEEP!!!”</p><p> </p><p>If Leorio, Gon, and Killua were here, they would probably be surprised at his behavior and laugh at him. He was not really a loud person, but he really needed to vent his anger out or else he would explode. So, screaming like that inside his car, with no one stopping him or laughing at him or telling him that he’s too loud, helped in calming his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>When he reached his apartment building, he drove to the underground parking lot and parked his car after finding an empty spot. As he pulled up, he buried his face on the steering wheel and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When will this end?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Because of his fatigue, his mind couldn’t help but to reminisce his childhood, when the only stress he would feel was when his mother yelled at him for studying late at night, when he would just play with Pairo every day, when there would be food whenever he went home…</p><p> </p><p>Tears started to swell in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he knew why he’s doing this and why he’s dealing with Neon – with the Nostrade family. Of course, he wouldn’t forget. How could he?</p><p>But all of these were just… exhausting. He’s human, too. He was emotionally, physically, and mentally tired. All he wanted to do at the moment is to sleep, because by then, maybe he would feel a bit better, if not emptier.</p><p> </p><p>But he still couldn’t because there’s someone who wanted to talk to him tonight.</p><p> </p><p>He grumbled and stomped his feet, making the car move. He prayed to the heavens that this ‘talk’ would only be short. His body was becoming heavy by the minute, and he was almost hallucinating his soft bed swallowing his body and his room swallowing him in comfortable darkness. It was a good thing that tomorrow was his day-off, he could at least sleep in and forget reality for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>But then, he heard three taps on his window. When he lifted his head to look, he saw a face smiling at him. With the dim lights in the parking lot, it created shadows on the face that made it look sinister.</p><p> </p><p>He screamed, wearing a frightened expression. “Hisoka?!”</p><p> </p><p>The person immediately moved away from the window, making Kurapika recognize the face as enough light shone on it. He sighed in relief. The person was not Hisoka, but it was his sister, Hisako.</p><p> </p><p>She was the one who told him that she wanted to talk, though he didn’t understand why. What would they even talk about? After their incident in the 4<sup>th</sup> trial, she kept on rejecting him in initiating a conversation. She didn’t even say goodbye after the Final Phase, although Kurapika knew that she was watching them when they were talking with Pokkle.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika nodded at her, indicating that he was going to get out of the car. Hisako smiled and walked away, giving him space. Kurapika opened the car door and got out. The red head stood behind the car, and the reason why Kurapika thought that she was Hisoka a while ago was because her face was painted with Hisoka’s star and teardrop make-up on both cheeks. She was also wearing an outfit similar to Hisoka’s when they talked in Yorknew, but it had a blue, sleeveless top, red undershirt, red neck and wrist cuffs, black belt, white baggy pants, red leg wraps, and black heels. The top was also adorned with yellow heart and diamond on the chest.  She did her hair in a half up-do style, with her baby curls falling on her temples.</p><p> </p><p>Despite him denying that she was attractive in that outfit, he took note of how short her hair was compared to the Hunter Exam. Somehow, seeing Hisako’s face washed away some of the fatigue he felt just minutes ago. And somehow, seeing her face after six months made him remember what happened that night. He cleared his throat, removing unnecessary thoughts in his head.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not the same Kurapika in the Hunter Exam. There was no room in his heart to be soft just because he remembered how Hisako told him he’s beautiful. There was no room in his stomach to have the butterflies flying just by thinking about the memory. “I’m sorry, did you wait long?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hisako smiled, “I just got here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika then noticed the travel bag beside Hisako’s feet. “So, what are we going to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm~” Hisako hummed, “I suggest we go to your apartment first before I start.”</p><p> </p><p>“I refuse.” Kurapika replied in a firm tone. Anyone in their right mind wouldn’t allow a stranger to their home. “If you have something to say, you can say it here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I cannot disclose such information in a place like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then this conversation is over.” Kurapika was about to turn to his car when Hisako spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you have your doubts, but I want you to trust me. I won’t hurt you.” Hisako paused, “I will never hurt you, so please.” She said in a determined yet soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika raised his eyebrow, totally curious as to why she said that, but he did not budge. “I still refuse.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako put her hands to her waist as she cocked her hip to the side and sighed. “You’re making this hard.” She pointed at the travel bag by her foot. “I have <em>them</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika blinked. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“The eyes.” She raised her fingers, “Three.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a while for Kurapika to register the words she said. She had three pairs of the Scarlet Eyes – the eyes of his clan, the ones he’s determined to get back. “How did you get those? Why do you—”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako raised her hand, motioning him to stop. “That’s what I want to discuss in a more private place.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika frowned. He really didn’t want to let this woman in. He just couldn’t trust her… yet. If only she was a member of the Troupe, he could use his Chain Jail. Black eyes (he put his contact lens on) met golden ones, and neither party broke eye contact for a whole minute until Kurapika sighed, “Fine.” He summoned his chains to appear on his right hand, “If you make a move as we go there, I won’t hesitate to pierce your heart with my chain. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako closed her eyes and nodded, “Yes, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then.” Kurapika turned to his car to get his own duffle bag.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako watched him, the edge of her lips curving slightly to a small smile. The moment she saw Kurapika in the car, she knew that what Hisoka said was right: he indeed changed. Hisako couldn’t help but to be proud at the fact that Kurapika managed to be like this in a short span of time. The Kurapika she met that night was still naïve. Now, she knew that he matured, and became more determined and on guard on everything and everyone.</p><p> </p><p><em>Was this the result of having his first kill?</em> Hisako wondered, but no, maybe that wasn’t it. Perhaps it was because he had already interacted with the Phantom Troupe and killed a member. He even handicapped Chrollo by restricting him to use his Nen. Yes, maybe that was it.</p><p> </p><p>To him, maybe that was his first victory against them. Maybe he thought that he and the Troupe were now even, but Hisako believed that the fight did not end there. This was just the calm before the storm.</p><p> </p><p>Besides those, Hisako did not miss the fact that his hair was longer this time. Her eyes followed the strands of his golden hair as they swayed when he bent down to get his bag from the car, and she looked at the way his eyes looked down that showed his long eyelashes. She couldn’t believe that there was someone so graceful in doing something simple like this.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika turned to her, noticing that he was being stared at. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako hesitated, but she later on decided to not say it out loud. “Nothing.” Hisako scrunched her nose and moved her hand up and down near her face, “I was just thinking of how hot it is in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika ignored her attempt to have small talk, making her smile in return. He then headed to the elevator. “This way.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako’s eyes were glued to Kurapika’s back as they walked, her smile still on here lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’ve become more beautiful, Kurapika.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The ride in the elevator and the walk to his apartment was quiet. When they arrived, Kurapika led her to his small living room. Hisako looked around, and she guessed it right that he lived in a small apartment with bare minimum furniture. There was a door just beside the couch, which she assumed was the door to his bedroom, and on her right was the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>A typical apartment for a single person who didn’t care if his apartment looked dull or not as long as he had a place to sleep and eat. A typical apartment for someone like Kurapika.</p><p> </p><p>“Before anything else,” Kurapika began as he stretched his right arm forward, making the ball connected to the chain fall down from his ring finger, “If the ball moves, then it means you are lying, and I’m going to kill you for doing so. Understand?” Hisako nodded and didn’t say anything. “Show me the eyes.” He commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako followed, crouching down to open the bag. Three containers were revealed, each of them contained a pair of eyeballs with scarlet irises.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the eyes, strong emotions flooded into Kurapika, with relief being the heaviest. After years of training himself for the Hunter Exam, months of developing his Nen, and days of feeling empty as he saw Neon have one pair that he got from the auction, he could finally have three pairs of the precious eyes of his clan.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know which belonged to who, but I got these from a professor, a lawyer, and a doctor in Kakin.” Hisako explained as she settled them on the center table.</p><p> </p><p>With a shaky voice, Kurapika spoke. “How…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” She stood up. “Well… It’s…” She scratched her head, “I don’t think it’s worth hearing it. Just… I got them and they’re here right in front of you. That’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me.” Kurapika insisted, his voice firm this time.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako paused as she eyed the ball, then she sighed. “I made a bet with the professor in which he lost and I just threatened the lawyer. As for the doctor…” She glanced at the ball again, then looked at Kurapika. “I asked him when I slept with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika did not flinch, but he felt his stomach turn and a strange feeling of anger boiled. He looked at the ball, and a part of him wanted it to move, but it didn’t. Kurapika sighed, looked at the containers on the center table, then looked at Hisako. “Then to my next question: why did you retrieve these and turn them to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako’s expression became serious. “Hisoka told me you need them.”</p><p> </p><p>He clenched his other fist. <em>That damn clown</em>. He opened his mouth to speak again but he stopped when Hisako put her hand up.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s my turn to speak now. I need to explain my terms. After that, I would entertain your questions again.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika frowned, “Your terms?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Hisako motioned her hand to the containers, “You see, I won’t just give these to you for free, considering the effort I’ve been through. You understand that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he knew. This kind of transaction was give-and-take. His pride would not take it if she did not have any conditions or requests, because he didn’t want to be indebted to someone. “Well then.” Like a magnet, the ball went to his palm. He then returned his arm to his side. “What are your conditions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since I’m giving you three pairs, I also have three conditions.” Hisako grinned, “You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get on with it.”</p><p> </p><p>She raised her index finger, “First, I will live with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika felt like he was slapped with a brick. “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“From now on, we will be living together. That includes…” Hisako closed her eyes in a smile, “me taking care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!” He suddenly felt warmth envelope his face and ears.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako laughed, not in an evil way, but in a way that’s contagious, but Kurapika kept his ground. “You’re blushing! So cute!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with that?! Why—”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako stopped laughing and waved her index finger. “Ah-ah~ I’m not done yet~”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika clenched his fists as he closed his eyes, trying his best not to explode from embarrassment, then he sighed. “Continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Second,” She paused, “you will allow me to swear loyalty to you.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he heard the word ‘loyalty’, he immediately spoke. “I refuse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you can’t have the eyes.” Hisako immediately replied, her expression serious again.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika glared at her, the embarrassment was washed away and replaced by irritation.</p><p> </p><p>With him not talking, Hisako continued. “If I swear loyalty to you, I will NEVER lie to you, I will HELP you find the remaining eyes…” Hisako paused, “and even kill the ones you loathe the most.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika frowned, “I can’t allow you to do that. I fight and work on my own when it comes to the Troupe.” He remembered the danger Gon and Killua went through when they were captured by the members of the Troupe because they tried to help him. He couldn’t afford to have another one be caught because of him. Yes, not even Hisako.</p><p> </p><p>“You think you can handle them alone?” Hisako’s voice was even and low, which made Kurapika tremble. “And do you think the fight is already over?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Of course not.” Kurapika answered.</p><p> </p><p>Relieved, Hisako continued, “I know you are aware that Hisoka used to be a member of the Troupe. He’s been telling me information about them – their abilities, their habits, and their appearances so I would know them because I haven’t interacted with them yet.” She paused, “Just because you already killed one and you remained unscathed does not mean it will be like that again in the future.” She saw Kurapika’s eyes twitch. “The members have numbers on their spider tattoos, correct? And the one that you killed, Uvogin, is the 11<sup>th</sup> member. It’s just a hunch, but I think that as the numbers ascend, the stronger that member is.” She watched Kurapika look down. “I’m not looking down at your ability, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing her say his name after a long six months, Kurapika tried his hardest not tear up. There really was something in her voice that sounded different when she would say his name. He couldn’t explain what it was, but what he knew was that her saying his name were enough to make him soft in the knees...</p><p> </p><p>And in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve become stronger,” she continued, “stronger than the Kurapika I met that night. I know that very well. However, as you attack them head on, your back is vulnerable, and that’s where I come in: I want to be there to watch your back and to protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika, still facing down, did not speak. Silence enveloped the room.</p><p> </p><p>“If you still doubt my resolve and my loyalty to you, then I will explain my ability to gain your trust.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika immediately looked up, seeing a serious Hisako. Revealing one’s ability was tantamount to digging one’s own grave. Sure, he still had his doubts, but he didn’t want her to push to this point. “N-No, you don’t have to—”</p><p> </p><p>“I am a Specialist type, and my ability is Facsimile.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika held up his hand. “Wait, stop—”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika gasped as he saw the golden eyes of Hisako glow, like a predator – a black panther, to be exact – warning its prey not to move. Her eyes looked frightening in that glow, but at the same time, it was the most beautiful shade of gold he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to listen to me.” Hisako commanded, “I know what you’re thinking, but I don’t care if you would use my ability against me in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika widened his eyes but closed them at once and clenched his fist as he returned his arm to his side.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako continued, “First, I can copy other people’s appearance exactly, even their voice, clothes, their bags, anything as long as they are wearing it. However, their height must not be more than 173 cm and not less than 163 cm because I am only 168 cm. Because of this ability, I trained my eyes to estimate the height of people so that I can copy them anytime and anywhere. However, I cannot copy objects alone, like this bag right here. There has to be a person wearing this bag so I can copy both the person and the bag.” She paused, “I will demonstrate it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika watched as Hisako put her hand up and slowly let it down in front of her, with her palm facing her. As soon as her hand went past her hair, her hair became blonde. As she continued to let it down, the shape of her head changed, and a familiar face started to show. He watched in awe when she reached her feet, and Kurapika was now looking at his self as if he was looking at a mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako, now dressed and looked like Kurapika, smiled, “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika was taken aback, surprised upon hearing his exact voice that came from Hisako.</p><p> </p><p>“I can copy anyone as long as I can still remember what they looked like and what they wore when I saw them. That’s how my copying works.” Hisako explained and later on chuckled as she saw the shocked and confused expression Kurapika was showing when she spoke. “Okay, okay. I’ll be returning to my real appearance now, don’t worry.” She bent down, stretched her arm below her feet, and slowly put it up. Just like before, her black heels replaced Kurapika’s black shoes as soon as her hand went past her foot. By the time her hand reached her head, Hisako’s appearance went back to normal. “There you go.” Her real voice returned as well, making the tense Kurapika relax. Hisako chuckled and continued, “That’s the first one. Second, I can copy people’s Nen abilities as soon as I touch their aura or anything that contains their aura. For example, as soon as I touch your chains, my ability allows me to use them as if that ability was originally mine. I can also change their properties as I want to. Like this.” She pointed her index finger at Kurapika, making him use <em>Gyo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika saw a pink, sticky aura come out from her finger that stretched towards him. As the aura came nearer, the ends started to branch out and took the form of a hand. He did not move, curious as to what Hisako would do. His eyes followed the aura as it turned to the side of his face, and just like a real hand, the fingers gently tucked the strands of his hair to the back of his left ear, showing his silver earring with a ruby stone at the end. Kurapika was surprised by the gesture, and he looked back at Hisoka, her face soft and gentle as she looked at him. Kurapika was not sure, but it seemed like Hisako was about to cry just by looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he saw her close her eyes as she withdrew her aura. The soft, gentle expression turned into a serious one again.</p><p> </p><p>“That was Hisoka’s ability, Bungee Gum. It has the properties of both rubber and gum. Originally, it won’t detach from you or from any surface it touches unless the user deactivates it. I, on the other hand, ‘modified’ it: its function will depend on my goal. Just now, my goal is to tuck some of your hair at the back of your left ear, thus it did not become sticky as it should be.”</p><p> </p><p> <em>I’m sorry for revealing your ability to him, brother.</em> That’s what she thought, but she was sure that Hisoka wouldn’t care, so she continued. “Then another ability I copied was from—”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Kurapika held up his hand, “I get it now. No need to show me your other abilities.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hisako.” Kurapika watched how a blush come into Hisako’s pale cheeks when he said her name, but she still managed to keep a straight face. “I understand now, how strong your resolve is to be with me. So, please.” He paused, “What about your third condition?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the third one, you have to order me to do one thing.” Hisako smiled, “The one that you want me to do the most, except of course to nullify all these conditions.” She cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him. “You won’t be that low to use that trick, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Kurapika answered. Even though he didn’t like these conditions, he wouldn’t want a fight to break out if he would do that. Plus, the eyes were his priority.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. The order does not have to be now. You have all the time to think about it. Besides, you only got one, so make it worth it.” She smiled again, her eyes closed. “Are we clear now?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika stood in silence for a moment. “I have one question to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm~?” Hisako hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika stretched his right arm once again, letting the ball fall. “You have to answer me truthfully.” He paused, “Why are you doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako looked at him, still smiling.</p><p><br/>
“Why are those your conditions? I was expecting something that required money, or even a job that involves murder. But this… why?” Kurapika watched her glance at the ball. He was waiting for any hesitation to appear in her expression, but none appeared. She just closed her eyes and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Then, her eyes slowly opened, her golden orbs glowed once again. As they slowly met Kurapika’s black ones, Kurapika couldn’t almost resist the urge to take a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>His breath was caught in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“And I want to be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>A long silence took over between them, with both parties not breaking eye contact and the glow was still present in Hisako’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze is mesmerizing, but the reason why Kurapika did not break eye contact was because he did not want to believe that the ball did not move as Hisako said those words.</p><p> </p><p>Everything she said was the truth.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was broken as Kurapika exhaled, “I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” Hisako said as she motioned her palm to him. “You don’t have to answer to my confession right away. I didn’t really plan to confess this time, but I answered truthfully because of your…” She looked at the ball, “ability.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika sighed, returning his arm to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any more questions?” Hisako asked, worry was visible in her tone. “It’s getting late. You need to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>It was indeed getting late. His need to shower and to sleep flooded back to his system, making his body heavy again. “None.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you accept my conditions?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika looked at her and did not bother to mask his fatigue. “What choice do I have?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako chuckled. “Well then, to finish this…” She started walking towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika did not move, even though his mind wanted him to. He watched her get close and stop in front of him. What Hisako did next was the last thing he’d expected her to do.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako crouched as she got down on one knee. She then took the fingers of his right hand, careful not to touch the chains at the base of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika knew exactly what she would do at this point, but he was just to shocked to move.</p><p> </p><p>“I pledge my loyalty to you, Kurapika Kurta. I shall never lie and deceive you, and I will protect and defend you with all I have, until my last breath.” She sealed her pledge with a kiss on his fingers, still careful not to touch the chains.</p><p> </p><p>She then looked up at the still-in-shock Kurapika and closed her eyes in a smile. “Let's get some rest.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there you gooooo ahahahaha Hisako really reflects my ass being a hardcore Kurapika stan ^_^ I mean who wouldn't love this baby "3" anyway I hope you enjoyed it! :D</p><p>The next update would probably be next Saturday, or maybe sooner if things won't get busier next week. So yeah, see you guys again on the next update!</p><p>As always, thank you for leaving Kudos! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurapika and Hisako already moved to their new place, and... unexpectedly experienced new things with each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello~ This chapter is a bit uneventful except for their moving out, but I still hope you'd enjoy reading! :D</p><p>I also included a similar scene from my favorite pocketbook, so if you are familiar with that scene then yay! Much love! &lt;3&lt;3</p><p>And if you have watched the 1999 Hunter X Hunter, then there is also a familiar scene in here xP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika woke up to the sound of rain, his room dim because of the closed curtains by his window. The weather added coldness to the room, making him hug his bolster tighter as he lied in a fetal position. He seemed so small in his large duvet, and he liked the warmth it brought all over his body. His eyes travelled to the curtains and he listened to the pitter-patter of the rain drops.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the Hunter Exam, he had no dreams in his sleep. It was just… black – empty, with a feeling of loneliness and anger, just like what he always felt even if he was awake. There was no difference, really, but he liked it more when he was asleep. At least he wouldn’t see anything but the dark.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly sat up and stretched, his hands slipping from his large sweater. He let out a satisfied sigh as he looked at his window again. Today was his day-off, and he didn’t regret spending it by lying on his bed. Well, it’s not that he was the type to spend time outdoors anyway, he had already too much of it in his work.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika let out a sigh again and turned his head to his bedside table, finding three containers containing a pair of Scarlet Eyes. He froze, realizing that something important had happened last night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Parking lot. Talk. Hisako—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika immediately removed the duvet on top of him, ran to the door, opened it, and saw Hisako look at him with a broom in her hand. Kurapika’s jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako smiled at the sight of disheveled blonde strands of hair and the oversized maroon sweater and brown pajama Kurapika was wearing. “Good…” she glanced at the wall clock on her left, “afternoon, Kurapika. Did you sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika froze again, completely stunned at Hisako in his living room, with her hair in a messy bun, her face void of make-up, her oversized gray sweatshirt and sweatpants, and the broom in her hand. “What… why… how…”</p><p> </p><p>“You forgot the ‘when’.” Hisako responded, snapping Kurapika out of his frozen state as the memories of last night flooded in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako laughed, “Go and wash your face. You seem disoriented right now.” She said and continued sweeping. “And goodness, Kurapika. When was the last time you cleaned your apartment?” She pointed at the mountain of accumulated dust, crumpled papers, wrappers, and even balls of blonde hair, “I mean, look at this?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika blinked, still standing at the doorway of his room. “I don’t know when. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako straightened her back, sighed, and looked at Kurapika as she smiled. “It’s okay. I was just surprised. Go on now. Wash your face.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika did what he was told, walked to the bathroom beside the kitchen, and washed his face. He then proceeded to brush his teeth and saw Hisako walk towards the cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing but water in the fridge, and I didn’t buy anything to cook because I don’t know which food you eat.” She took out two packs of instant coffee. “And all you have here are packs of coffee, biscuits, and noodles.” She sighed, “Let’s order food to be delivered here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just the noodles are fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Hisako answered, her voice firm. “I’m not letting you eat these crap. You need to eat rice. Look at you.” Hisako pointed at Kurapika, making Kurapika look down his body. “You look thinner than before. It’s obvious that you’re eating less, and that’s bad. I’m going to order now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika was about to protest. If he did that, though, then this nagging would not end, so he just nodded, “Mm.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want then?” She said as she put the two packs of coffee on the table and took out her phone from her pocket.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kurapika stared at the steam coming from the hot chicken curry and rice on his plate. It was not the first time he ate rice or ate this kind of meal since these were served in the Nostrade mansion. However, Kurapika had the tendency to skip meals, or just eat the biscuits he brought. No one, not even Melody, could convince him to eat a full meal.</p><p> </p><p>So, this was the first time in a long, long time that someone had successfully scolded him for eating less. It was also the first time in a while that he had someone to eat with him like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you touching your food?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako’s question jolted Kurapika out of his thoughts, “…Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“The food will get cold if you don’t eat it immediately.” Hisako said as she bit the meat of her barbeque.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes.” Kurapika replied, stealing a glance at Hisako who was looking down at his plate before he dug in his food.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you like chicken curry.” Hisako commented as she watched Kurapika eat. “Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika did not answer, and the both of them continued to eat in silence, with only the soft sound of rain playing in the background.</p><p> </p><p>After taking a sip from her coffee, Hisako spoke. “By the way, you have to pack your things after this.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika frowned as he chewed, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I already have an apartment prepared. Rest assured, it’s just across the street.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Kurapika’s eyebrows furrowed even more, “Why did you suddenly do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“We need a bigger space for us to live in, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I mean!” Kurapika exclaimed, “Why haven’t you consulted me about this? We should’ve talked first, Hisako.”</p><p> </p><p>“With how busy you are, I doubt that we have time to arrange things with your pace. Do you expect me to sleep in that small couch of yours until you have your next day-off? I also have my things, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika didn’t respond and looked at his small couch. Hisako’s right, it would be uncomfortable to sleep in that couch until he had his day-off by next week, and there was not enough space for Hisako to put her things in here. He then looked at her, contemplating whether to refuse her or not. But then, he thought about the Scarlet Eyes in his bedroom. He had to follow Hisako’s conditions, or else she would take the eyes back. He sighed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“If your concern is about the money, it’s okay. You can pay me back later.” Hisako said as she finished her food. “No need to hurry. You don’t have anything scheduled for today, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Yes.” Kurapika answered, also finished with his food.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Hisako smiled, “Take your time in packing then. Also, you need to inform the management about your moving out. I have some cash with me just in case they need you to pay something… or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Okay. I’m going to take a bath first.” Kurapika said as he drank his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Hisoka said and stood up, “Put our plates on the sink, I’ll wash them later.” She walked towards the bathroom, “I’ll prepare your bath first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Kurapika turned to her, “You don’t need to do that—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Kurapika.” Hisako smiled at him as she entered the bath, “Go pack your clothes, okay? I’ll call you when it’s ready.”</p><p> </p><p>As she turned around, Kurapika couldn’t help but to sigh again and massage his forehead, “Fine, fine.” He murmured and stood up, putting the plates and mugs on the sink. As he went to his bedroom, he heard Hisako sing an unfamiliar tune.</p><p> </p><p>“Lalala lala~ Lalala lalala~ Lalala lala~ Lala lalala~ Lalala lalala lalala la~”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika stopped in his tracks in his doorway and looked at the open bathroom. He heard the water run on the tub, but Hisako continued singing the same words and humming that tune. Her voice was good to listen to, but Kurapika had heard other people who had a better singing voice than her. However, there was something special about her singing that unfamiliar tune. It was the same feeling he got whenever she would say his name. It was as if his name and that tune were made just to be said and sung by her. Until now, Kurapika couldn’t understand why he always had that feeling.</p><p> </p><p>His lips curved slightly into a small smile. “Whatever.” He mumbled as he entered his room, purposely leaving the door open to listen to Hisako’s singing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You have lesser things than I thought.” Hisako said as she eyed the one, large baggage of clothes of Kurapika and a box of kitchenware on the floor. “So, I guess this is everything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Kurapika answered, now dressed in a black hoodie, black cotton shorts, and sandals, “The rest came with the apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm~” Hisako hummed, “Okay then, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>After surrendering the key to the receptionist in the lobby, they proceeded to the underground parking lot and put Kurapika’s belongings in his car. When the two of them were already inside, Kurapika heard Hisako sing that tune again, making him look at her.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako was putting her seatbelt on when the tune came into her mind, making her automatically hum it. She realized that the engine had not been started yet, so she turned her head to Kurapika who was already staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>They locked eyes. With the enclosed space of Kurapika’s small car and the silence that enveloped them, Hisako could hear Kurapika’s steady breathing and could feel the intensity of Kurapika’s gaze on her. What’s more, she could see Kurapika’s features more clearly: his blonde hair fell freely on the side of his face and on his forehead, his long lashes fluttered as he blinked, and his naturally pink lips pouted slightly. Before any weird thought crossed her mind, she looked away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s really beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She then cleared her throat, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako shivered. Kurapika’s voice was deeper and clearer than usual, thanks to the small space. This caused her heart to beat faster. “For humming.” Her voice came out as a whisper. “I’ll stop if you don’t like it—”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind.” At last, Kurapika looked away from her and started the engine. The noise finally relaxed the tension Hisako was feeling. “It was a nice tune.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako looked out the window, an attempt to calm herself down. She wondered if that situation affected Kurapika, but his face remained expressionless. <em>What a brat, making me feel this way…</em></p><p> </p><p>She glanced at Kurapika who’s now facing in front. Even his side profile looked gorgeous. “Just across the street, right?” Kurapika asked as he drove the car outside the parking lot.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Here you go.”  Hisako opened the door to room 703 and motioned Kurapika to enter, “After you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika stepped inside the hallway of the apartment and saw a shoe rack beside the wall. He eyed the blue and black cotton slippers on top.</p><p> </p><p>“The black one is yours.” Hisako said, pulling the box inside using her Bungee Gum.</p><p> </p><p>“…I’m wearing the one in my baggage.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the brown closed-shoes you were using? It’s already torn, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll buy a new one.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako sighed loudly as she took the black slippers, “Don’t be stubborn. These slippers are soft and comfortable in the feet, Kurapika, believe me.” She put the slippers near his feet, “Now try it.”</p><p><br/>
Kurapika reluctantly looked at the slippers and sighed as he took off his sandals. Again, this was his first time wearing this kind of slippers. He never gave in to Neon whenever she told him to wear one in her room, but with Hisako, he just couldn’t refuse. As soon as he put them on, he blinked at the sensation and instinctively wriggled his toes.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it?” Hisako asked, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” She was right, obviously, but Kurapika was to prideful to admit it, so he immediately walked and proceeded to the door on the left and opened it, leaving Hisako laughing in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika already knew that the apartment was huge and wide, as seen outside the building when Hisako pointed at it in the car, but it was wider than he expected.</p><p> </p><p>The floor was tiled in white marble, and the walls were painted in light shades of brown. On his right were two long, chocolate brown couches, with throw pillows covered in silver silk pillow cases, situated near the entrance to the balcony that was hidden by the brown and white blackout curtains; a small, glass center table; and a brown chaise lounge chair on top of a short, brown-white faux fur carpet just beside the center table. All of these were facing a 50-inch flat screen television mounted on the wall with a floating wood shelf under it. On his left was the dining area, with a white table and two chairs. A small restroom was found on the corner left, and across it was what Kurapika assumed to be the entrance to the kitchen. Across him was another hallway with two doors on the right.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to see your room?” Hisako said as she passed by Kurapika. He followed the red head towards the hallway across them and stopped at the farthest door. She opened it, showing a spacious bedroom with a king-sized bed and a gray faux fur carpet was located at the foot of it. Beside the bedside table on the left side of the bed was the entrance to the bathroom. Across them was a wide-sized window covered in gray curtains, and on their right situated a bookshelf, and on the farther right was a closet.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika was astonished at what he saw. He blinked many times to make sure that what he was seeing was real. “Woah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” Hisako asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Kurapika paused, unsure of what he would say, but he settled for a nod. “Mm.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako, anxious that he might refuse to stay here after seeing the bedroom, was relieved. “That’s great then! You can settle your things here now.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about the other room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you want to see?” Delighted, Hisako led him to her bedroom right next to his. It had a similar design to Kurapika’s, but instead of having a tinge of gray, it had a tinge of blue. And instead of a bookshelf, a whole-body vanity mirror mounted on the wall and a dressing table were beside the closet. “You could call me blue lady, if you want.” Hisako joked, resulting a chuckle from Kurapika.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to unpack first before touring the whole place?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika picked the latter, so Hisako showed him the kitchen, the restroom in the dining area, and the bathrooms of each bedroom. As they walked out of Kurapika’s bathroom, he realized one thing, “You’re some rich woman, Hisako.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako laughed, “You could say I have savings.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m starting to get scared of the amount I’ll be paying.” Kurapika said as he sat on the edge of the bed, but because of the softness of the mattress, he slowly slid down towards the carpet, leaving his legs open.</p><p> </p><p>“Pft!” Hisako tried to resist the laughter that wanted to escape from her mouth, but she failed.</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassed, Kurapika closed his legs and glared at Hisako.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako covered her mouth as she laughed and let out a muffled “I’m sorry. That was too cute!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?!”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako stopped as she heard an irritated sound from Kurapika.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is cute?” Kurapika grumbled, still glaring at her.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Hisako did not bother to cover her mouth as she laughed. She heard Kurapika click his tongue and walk towards her.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Kurapika’s hands touched her shoulders, Hisako stiffened and looked up at him. Their height difference was not big, but it didn’t change the fact that Kurapika was taller than her. She then felt pressure from his palms and realized that she was being pushed outside the room. “Alright, that’s enough. Leave.”</p><p> </p><p>When she was outside the room, Kurapika sighed and held the doorknob. “Let’s talk later after I’m finished unpacking. Bye.” He said, closed the door, and sighed again. His grip tightened on the knob as he rested his forehead on the door and closed his eyes. He knew this was too much than he deserved. Money was not the problem, but it was the familiar feeling of getting spoiled that made him uncomfortable with all of this. He sighed again, but as he opened his eyes, a smile formed in his lips. Things may have moved too fast for him right now, but he couldn’t deny that somehow, the emptiness he felt in the last few days was lessened, and it was all thanks to Hisako.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako, on the other hand, stood there, still stiff and dumbfounded at their physical contact. The spots where Kurapika’s hands held on her shoulders were on fire. She was caught off guard, and it was the first time in years that she had been like this. In what seemed to be forever, her knees began to tremble, and her once stiff body became jiggly as she staggered towards her room. The butterflies would be an understatement, because she felt the entire zoo in her stomach, making it upset, and she needed to let it out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY so this chapter was already written out like, 6 days ago, but I wasn't satisfied because Kurapika seemed to be out of character, so I removed unnecessary scenes and dialogues, resulting to a delay in posting an update T^T</p><p>I already have the next chapter planned out, and I am so excited to write it 'cuz there will be ~~~ang*t~~~<br/>Well then, see you next chapter and thank you for giving Kudos!</p><p>Edit: I forgot to add that the tune Hisako was singing was Nagareboshi Kirari by Yuzu. It was the 4th ending in the 2011 Hunter X Hunter :)) it will be useful later on so, tehee! xP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected event, a kiss on the hand, and a sick and needy Kurapika.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello! I'm sorry this update took so long, so I offer you a long chapter and a needy Kurapika :D I'll rumble at the end notes, so enjoy reading for now~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll be eating out tonight, so don’t wait for me for dinner.” Kurapika said, chewing the ham and egg sandwich Hisako made and watching her slice the cucumber in front of him. Tonight, he would be escorting the Nostrade family to a gala hosted by the family’s friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh~ I was planning to cook your favorite chicken curry tonight, but oh well.” Hisako replied as she put three slices inside Kurapika’s lunch box.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not my favorite.” Kurapika said, nonchalant.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako smiled, “Liar.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them were in the kitchen at 5 o’clock in the morning – Hisako preparing Kurapika’s lunch box while Kurapika eating his light breakfast as he sat on one of the stools of the kitchen island. It had been four weeks since they lived together, and Hisako had won when it came to Kurapika’s eating habits. During the first week, he did not touch the food she prepared for him and ate the biscuits again. He was so stubborn, to the point that she had to infuse her Nen to Kurapika’s lunchbox, making it explode inside his bag if he did not touch it during lunch. Kurapika was pissed when he found this out, and he and Hisako had their first squabble.</p><p> </p><p>With this, Kurapika touched the lunchbox during lunch, but he gave the food to Melody and Basho. The moment he handed the food to them, though, the mansion was swarmed with insects and made a hassle. Kurapika knew that that was Hisako’s doing, and so their second squabble happened that night. After that, Kurapika gave up. He couldn’t stand Hisako’s nagging, telling him over and over that health is wealth, and that if he wanted revenge, he should take care of his body first.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go, your lunch.” Hisako pushed the lunch box to Kurapika who was drinking his cup of black coffee. “Eat it, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Kurapika answered as he finished.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want for breakfast tomorrow then?” Hisako said as she cleaned up.</p><p> </p><p>“I leave that to you.” He stood up and took the lunchbox with him as he walked outside the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then. Pancakes it is. Oh, and bring your laundry outside your door, okay? I’ll wash them.” Hisako said, slightly raising her voice for Kurapika to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika chuckled as he proceeded to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterwards, he checked his things in the dining area just in case he forgot anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika looked up, finding Hisako leaning on the door frame of the kitchen. Her long, wavy, red hair fell over her shoulders, and her black overall pajama complimented her pale skin. It was always like this every morning, and Kurapika was starting to get used to Hisako’s beauty. “You, too. I’ll be leaving now. Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye~”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’ll drive.” Basho volunteered, “You already drove last time, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Kurapika responded as they walked towards the car. They could hear Neon’s squeals as she talked about her gown to her personal attendants. It had already been a month since the incident in Yorknew City, but Eliza was still on leave. Kurapika looked at them get into their car before he went into Basho’s. He was with Melody in the backseat, a fellow bodyguard on the front seat, and Basho in the driver’s seat. It didn’t take long for the car to move as they drove towards their destination.</p><p> </p><p>It was a one-hour drive, and as they passed along a bridge, Kurapika could see the sun setting in the horizon. He leaned his head on the headrest as he watched, and his mind travelled somewhere familiar – his shared apartment with Hisako. It was already 6 PM, he wondered what Hisako was doing now. During one of their dinners together, he asked what Hisako was doing during the day.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Hmm…” She hummed,</em> <em>“Nothing, really. I just sleep, clean, eat, wash the laundry…”</em>, <em>she shrugged,</em> <em>“and repeat.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Kurapika closed his eyes and let out a small smile at the memory. He then opened his eyes and saw the sun already in half as it continued to set. <em>Chicken curry sounded nice for dinner.</em></p><p> </p><p>“That’s a beautiful rhythm, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika turned his head to look at Melody who was smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your heartbeat, I mean.” Melody moved her hand in a wave-like motion, “It was melancholic but warm, and it expresses longing. It’s the usual sound of a person wanting to go home because a loved one is waiting for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whew~” Basho whistled, “That’s new, coming from Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbfounded, he stared at Melody. “…Longing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. Actually, I’ve been hearing this kind of sound from you lately. It was unusual, but at least it was better than the previous one.” Melody responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Previous one?” Basho asked, looking at them through the rearview mirror, “How did the previous one sound like?”</p><p> </p><p>Melody closed her eyes in a smile, “It’s a secret between Kurapika and I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Che.” Basho rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika looked down at his lap as he processed Melody’s words. <em>Longing, huh?</em> Longing to lay down on his king-sized bed? Longing to relax on the sofa and watch some stupid shows on TV? Or was he longing to see Hisako?</p><p> </p><p>He blushed and felt Melody stare at him, but he didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>He’s longing to go home to see Hisako? Was that right? If that was the case, then it couldn’t be helped. Ever since his clan was massacred by the Troupe, he had never been with anyone who really took care of him. Sure, he spent months with Leorio, Gon, and Killua during the Hunter Exam, but it was not like they cooked food for him, washed his clothes for him, and scolded him. They were together, but they were still on their own when it came to those things. This time with Hisako, however, he felt that he was spoiled rotten. When they started living together, he never once cleaned his room and the apartment, cooked his food, and washed his clothes. No, he didn’t do a single work in their apartment, because it was always Hisako.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Kurapika.” He felt Melody pat his shoulder softly. “You’ll be home in no time.” She smiled again, “I can’t help but to wonder who this person is, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Basho seconded as he peeked in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika chuckled, “You’ll meet that person soon. I’m sure about that.” He replied, earning another whistle from Basho. He then returned his attention outside the window as they passed by buildings and parks.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hisako got out of her bathroom, all fresh and fragrant after a long, relaxing stay at the tub. She walked towards the mirror naked and examined her body to look for flabs of fat because she was damn sure that she gained weight. She did nothing but to eat and eat these days, since there was no work for her to do except housework. Staying in the house alone with nothing to do sure made her eat all the sweets she bought in the fridge since Kurapika was not fond of sweets.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed in relief as she saw her stomach still flat, and the flabs that she was expecting were still not present. She was not worried about her being ugly because of the flabs, but she was worried about her being unfit for her assassination job. Unlike Hisoka, she was the type to easily gain and lose weight, so she had stay in shape in order not to get tired easily during a chase. This had happened once back when she had started to become an assassin, and she nearly missed her target and almost got exposed. She didn’t want that to happen again.</p><p> </p><p>She was putting her red plaid pajama pants when rain started to pour hard. She hurriedly ran to the balcony to close the sliding doors, but she was too late when she saw the curtains and the tiles wet from the rain. “Oh, fuck me.” She closed the doors and clicked her tongue, quietly cursing here and there. “It didn’t even show any signs of rain an hour ago.” She then got a mop and rags to clean the tiles and a clean set of brown curtains to replace the wet ones.</p><p> </p><p>She was almost done replacing the curtains when the doorbell rang. She looked at the digital clock standing on the wood shelf underneath the TV, and it read 10:46 PM.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurapika?” She mumbled as she finished and walked towards the entrance. “But he has a key, though?” She opened the door, and there she saw Kurapika looking down as he was soaked wet in his black suit. “Kurapika?!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika did not look up and walked past Hisako.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Kurapika!”</p><p> </p><p>He ignored her, but Hisako grabbed his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you?” Hisako asked, worried.</p><p> </p><p>Droplets of water continued to fall down, and Kurapika hesitated if he would answer Hisako’s question, but he decided to free from her grip and continued to walk towards his room.</p><p> </p><p>“I said wait, Kurapika.” Hisako grabbed his wrist again. He still didn’t respond nor look at her. With that, she sighed and led him to his bathroom. “You have to wash up.” She let go to face him, but he was still looking down. She raised her hands and moved the wet strands away, showing black, empty eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing those empty eyes reminded her of someone in the past – the one who had the same golden eyes she and Hisoka had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no, no, no. This isn’t happening.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bits and pieces of the memory flashed in her mind, and she hated how the suppressed feelings in the past were coming back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, no. I won’t let that happen again. Not with Kurapika.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Determined, she cupped Kurapika’s cold cheeks, making his eyes meet hers. “Do you need help washing up?”</p><p> </p><p>He was looking at her, yes, but Hisako knew that his mind was somewhere else. “Kurapika?” She repeated. Kurapika blinked, telling her that she got his attention. He then shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Hisako whispered, “Do you want to relax in the bathtub or just a quick shower?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Shower.” Kurapika finally spoke in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Hisako stroke Kurapika’s cheeks with her thumb as she looked deeply in his eyes, maintaining his attention on her and not on anything else. “I’ll make porridge.” She whispered and smiled before she let go and walk out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Holding the tray with a bowl of porridge, a glass of water, and a tablet of medicine, Hisako walked towards Kurapika’s room. She then knocked three times on the door and stood there, waiting for a reply. “Kurapika?” She spoke when she didn’t hear anything. She opened the door and found an empty room. “Kurapika?” She repeated, putting the tray on the bedside table. She knocked at the door of the bathroom, and no one answered still. She then opened the door and found Kurapika sprawled on the floor. “Oh my god Kurapika!” She immediately ran to him and tried to make him stand. “You’re burning up!” She swung Kurapika’s arm on her shoulder and walked towards the bed. She used her Bungee Gum to get the towel in the bathroom and immediately wiped Kurapika’s body. She then covered him with his thick duvet and walked towards his closet.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika’s eyes were open, but he was in a dazed state. He could barely hear Hisako’s frantic voice and movements as she shuffled around the room to find his clothes. Then, he saw Hisako hover over him. “Kurapika?” He heard her say, “Kurapika, can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako lightly tapped Kurapika’s cheek as she saw his eyes a bit unfocused. “Kurapika?” He then blinked and moved his head. Hisako sighed in relief, “I’m going to dress you. Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika took a while for him to process what she said, then he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika would be dressed by Hisako, a woman, but he didn’t care. His body was heavy, and he didn’t want to move. He just stared at the ceiling as Hisako was dressing him with his pajamas and sweater. When she’s finished, she adjusted the duvet down to his now covered chest.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go.” She patted at the duvet and turned around as she stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika felt Hisako’s weight leave the mattress, and he didn’t like it. He then grabbed Hisako’s wrist, stopping her from her tracks and making her look at him. “Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako blinked at Kurapika’s tone and expression. “I’m going to get the cooling patches in my room. You have a fever, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika tightened his grip and frowned, “Do I really need it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Hisako answered softly as she lifted her free hand to touch his. She then stroked his knuckles with her thumb. “I’ll be quick.” She said, giving him a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you use your Bungee Gum to get it?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika was now desperate for her not to leave him. Her room was just next to his, and she could take the patches within seconds, but he didn’t want her to leave. She didn’t expect him to be this selfish and needy when he’s sick, but she didn’t hate it. It was a refreshing sight. It was like she was taking care of a child.</p><p> </p><p>But, at least the emptiness she saw on his eyes was gone now, and that’s what mattered the most to Hisako. Seeing him this adorable, she couldn’t help but to laugh. She then sat beside him on the bed and felt Kurapika’s grip on her wrist loosening. She then took it and caressed his palm, “I can’t use my Bungee Gum if I couldn’t see where I’m going, but I have to get those patches to help your fever go down.” She explained in a soft voice while massaging his hand. “I’ll be really, really quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then… kiss my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>He was serious, and Hisako couldn’t help but to smile, “As you wish, Kurapika.” She held his hand near her lips and planted small kisses at the back of his hand, his knuckles, his fingers, his palm, and his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika watched her intently, savoring the sight of her lips slowly pout to touch his skin. This was not the first time she kissed his hand, but this was more intimate than the last. He wasn’t sure if this was because of the fever, but Hisako’s warmth felt good.</p><p> </p><p>And her lips…</p><p> </p><p>“Satisfied?” She said, smiling as she finished, “I really need to get the patches because you’re heating up. I can feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika frowned and wanted to protest, but he knew that that smile was different from her usual one.</p><p> </p><p>“…Alright.” He sighed, “But please be quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako kept her promise. When she left the room, she was back in the blink of an eye with the patches in her hand. “See? I told you I’d be quick.” She ripped the pack open, took one patch, and sticked it to Kurapika’s forehead. “There, all done.” Aware of the brown eyes that were looking at her, she stared at his face. Until now, she couldn’t believe that she had already been seeing this face for weeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s really beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something on my face?” Kurapika softly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako didn’t reply. She wanted to caress his cheek and stroke his pink lips with her thumb, but she didn’t want to take advantage of this situation. He let her kiss his hand, sure, but she knew that this needy behavior of his was because he was sick. It’s not like he had special feelings for her, no. She knew that right from the start.</p><p> </p><p>He was sick. He needed someone by his side, and she just happened to be there. It’s not like he <em>wanted</em> her to be there.</p><p> </p><p>“Hisako?”</p><p> </p><p>The way he said her name brought pain to her chest. She liked him, that’s why she persuaded him to be with her and used the eyes as the condition. If she had never done that, then Kurapika would not spare her a thought. Maybe, he had even forgotten about her after the Hunter Exam.</p><p> </p><p>That’s the reality.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him, “Have you eaten?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika let out a disappointed sigh. The way she looked at him just now meant something, and he knew she wanted to say or even <em>do</em> something. He was waiting for that, but Hisako chose to change the subject. Clearly, he was annoyed. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako frowned, “You went to a party without eating their food.” She sighed and shook her head, “I can’t believe you.” She reached for the bowl of porridge from the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t like their food,” he eyed the porridge, “and I don’t want to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you have to eat now so you can drink your medicine, so can you sit up?” She said as she stirred the porridge and watched the steam come out.</p><p> </p><p>Still annoyed at Hisako, he resisted the urge to eat the food in front of him. “I said I don’t want to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on now, Kurapika. Don’t be stubborn.” Hisako managed to respond in a calm voice, making Kurapika even more annoyed. “The food will get cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let it get cold.” Kurapika snapped and averted his gaze to the curtains, “I don’t want to eat.” He heard Hisako stop in stirring the porridge and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako was starting to get confused. His attitude went from being needy to being bratty all of a sudden. She closed her eyes and sighed, “If you say so, then.” She returned the bowl on the tray and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika felt her weight leave the mattress again, making him look at her immediately. “Where are you going now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to return this. You said you don’t want to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said that but did I tell you to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako was now confused. “I won’t just let the food go cold, and I’m going to leave now so that you can rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to eat and I don’t want you to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Hisako was starting to get annoyed, “If you don’t want me to leave, then eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Golden eyes met brown ones, and it was obvious to them that the person who’d break the eye contact first would lose. But then, Kurapika couldn’t stand the hardness of Hisako’s eyes. He was starting to feel small amounts of bloodlust oozing from her, a signal that she was not joking and she was already ticked off by his stubbornness.</p><p> </p><p>And so, it didn’t take long for Kurapika to look away, and he started to sit up.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako then sighed and returned the tray to the bedside table, “If only you have listened to me earlier, then that wouldn’t have happened.” She sat on the bed again with the bowl on her hand. “I’m sorry for that.” She reached the bowl to Kurapika.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika didn’t reply as he took the bowl and started to eat. The two of them stayed quiet for a while, with Hisako watching him eat the porridge.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t ask what happened,” Hisako started, “but if you want to tell me about why you got home without your car and got drenched in the rain, then please, I’m all ears.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika stopped midway from eating when he remembered what happened. That’s right. He left his car in the Nostrade mansion and walked his way home. Rain started to pour when he was near their apartment, but it didn’t stop him from walking. In fact, he liked the way the rain hid his pain and sorrow as he walked.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his bowl, “My boss’s friend has a pair of the eyes,” He began, “and he gave it as a gift to his wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako didn’t say anything, but she expected that it had something to do with the eyes. She waited for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“His wife did not specifically ask for the eyes, but he gave them to her because of the color, since her favorite is scarlet.” He raised his head and looked at her, “She said that it was the greatest gift she had ever received. This kind of situation already happened in Yorknew. I was even the one who bought the eyes in the auction and gave it to Neon. I watched her squeal in happiness when I gave it to her, and now I had to experience that again.” Kurapika covered half of his face, “I can’t get used to this.”</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to cry. He was trying to cry. He was <em>forcing</em> himself to cry.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>His heart was aching so much that it was hard for him to breathe. He wanted to let all the pain out through his tears, but they just wouldn’t come out.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika looked up and found Hisako getting the bowl from his lap and set it on the bedside table. After that, she got up and climbed on the bed, making him look up at her. Then, Kurapika felt her arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to her chest. In an instant, he heard Hisako’s heart beating softly and steadily, and he felt soft lips touch the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Kurapika. Cry it all out.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes still wide open, he realized that he was being hugged.</p><p> </p><p>After a long, long, long time, he felt protected, safe, and warm.</p><p> </p><p>And the tears started to flow.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako felt his tears wet her shirt, so she hugged him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>As he was being pulled closer, that’s when Kurapika gave in to his tears and closed his eyes. He wrapped her arms around Hisako’s waist and returned the tight embrace. His sniffs and sobs sounded new to him, because for the first time in a long, long while, he was able to cry his heart out.</p><p> </p><p>It was relieving to release all of the tears he didn’t know he was keeping all this time. The last time he cried was when he learned about his clan, and he had not cried ever since. Instead, a hole in his chest formed, and as time passed by, it kept on growing. Now, he felt that, somehow, the hole became smaller, even just for a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to get used to it.” Hisako cooed, brushing Kurapika’s hair with her fingers, “In fact, you should never get used to it.” She felt Kurapika nod, “You don’t have to be numb about it. Don’t deny your feelings. If you feel sad or hurt, then let it flow. If you keep on bottling those feelings up, you will explode, and there will be consequences.” She said as she massaged his scalp, “That is why I am here. I will listen to all of your woes, no matter how trivial it is.” Kurapika nodded again, and this time, his sobs started to slow down, and he started to relax.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, and when Hisako felt Kurapika finally settle down, she started to pull away, but Kurapika didn’t let her.</p><p> </p><p>“I want us to be like this for a little more.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that, Hisako couldn’t help but to blush.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika felt her heating up, and he pulled her even tighter. <em>So warm…</em></p><p> </p><p>Hisako closed her eyes as she felt him tighten his arms around her. <em>Stop it, Hisako. He’s like this because he’s sick. This doesn’t mean anything.</em></p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the ceiling and released a quiet sigh. Brushing away all of her unnecessary thoughts, she returned her attention to Kurapika and chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him again. “Alright.” She rested her cheek on his head, “As you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no denying that Kurapika liked—no, <em>loved</em> this. He loved the warmth Hisako gave him. He loved the soothing sound in her voice whenever she spoke kind words to him. He loved her touch. He loved—</p><p> </p><p>Both of them were startled when they heard a ringing sound in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that your phone?” Hisako said, loosening her embrace on Kurapika.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika frowned as he felt that, “Igno—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it.” Hisako let go of Kurapika as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom, totally not aware of the frowning Kurapika sitting on the bed. As she went back with his phone in her hand, she reached it to Kurapika. “Melody. And what’s with that face?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika glared at her, sighed, and took his phone. “Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm~” She hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika then tapped the answer button, “Hello, Melody.”</p><p> </p><p>Giving him privacy for his call, Hisako took the bowl and walked to the door, making Kurapika frown even more as he watched her leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kurapika?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He blinked as he heard Melody’s voice, “I’m sorry, can you repeat what you said?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m asking if you are already home.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Yeah, I’m already home.” He heard Melody sigh in relief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That’s good, then. I was worried when you suddenly left the mansion as soon as we arrived. Good thing the boss didn’t get mad.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika stayed quiet.</p><p> </p><p><em>“And I’m worried about you. Rain started to pour hard after you left. You even left your car.”</em> She paused, <em>“But hearing your voice now tells me that you are okay.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Kurapika smiled, remembering the events that happened just now. “Yes, I’m alright now. I’m sorry for making you worry, Melody.”</p><p> </p><p>Melody giggled, <em>“It’s okay. Well then, see you tomorrow.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“See you.” Kurapika said and hung up. He placed his phone on the bedside table, and his frown returned. “Hisako!” He called.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” He heard Hisako answer who was still in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Come over here. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes~ I’ll be there in a while.” He heard her footsteps come closer, but they stopped as he heard the door of her room open.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up then!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes~ yes~”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika sighed as he leaned his back on the headboard. He raised his hand and touched his neck to feel if his temperature was still high. Fortunately, it was already back to normal. “I guess I won’t need this then.” He started to peel the patch off his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?!” Hisako, now in her black sweater, exclaimed as she saw what he was doing. “Don’t remove that!”</p><p> </p><p>“But my temperature’s back to norm—”</p><p> </p><p>“Still!” Hisako stomped towards him, “We don’t know if your fever will come back!” She smacked his hand away and returned the patch on his forehead. “You still have to drink your medicine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I can heal myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” Hisako said, sarcastic.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika then summoned his chains to appear on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you’re going to use your aura now? When it’s weak?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not weak—”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurapika, stop.” Hisako said, serious this time. “Using your aura to heal yourself will only weaken you more. You’re tired, and you’re out of energy. Can’t you see that?” Hisako then took the medicine on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you mad, now?” Kurapika asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Because a certain someone who is sick is so impatient and stubborn.” She removed the tablet from its container. “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you complaining?” He took the tablet and the glass of water on the table. “This is what you’ve signed for, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako sighed, “Alright, alright. Drink it now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika did what he was told, and Hisako took the glass from him and put it on the tray. “Sleep now, Kurapika. You still have work tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hisako.” Kurapika said softly as he looked at her. “Stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako blinked. <em>Oh no.</em> “If I stay here, you won’t be able to rest properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Pleading eyes continued to look at her. Who was she to refuse? Hisako then sighed in defeat, “Alright. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Kurapika reached his hand and held her wrist. “Stay with me here until morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Alright then.” She knew that this was a bad idea as this would only keep her hopes up, but she couldn’t refuse him.</p><p> </p><p>After all, she swore to take care of him, regardless of what she’s feeling right now.</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and used her Bungee Gum to close and lock the door. “I’ll stay with you until morning.” She walked to the other side of the bed and moved the duvet.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika then started lie down as he watched Hisako made herself comfortable on his bed. Hisako used her Bungee Gum again to turn off the lights and switch on the lamp on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“Bungee Gum is really useful, huh.” Kurapika commented.</p><p> </p><p>“You bet. Saves me the energy to stand up and do things like these.” Hisako said and lied on her back.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika looked at her, not satisfied at the distance between them. “…Hisako.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako turned to him, “What is it?” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t say what he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to be close to her, to feel her warmth again. <em>Why am I shy to say that now?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Want me to come closer?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika pressed his lips together, then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Hisako squirmed her way to be close to Kurapika. She stopped when their hands touched. “How about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika stared at her as he contemplated to tell her to come a bit closer, but then he closed his eyes and smiled. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” She whispered, “Good night, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Hisako.” Kurapika whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take a long time for him to hear Hisako’s breathing even out and become soft, indicating that she was already asleep. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He could still feel the skin of her hand on his, and he didn’t hesitate to intertwine their hands together.</p><p> </p><p>He then closed his eyes and whispered, “Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, school started. And yes, every day is a busy day hahahuhu *cries* I've already written this chapter after I posted the last one, but because of school I've only alloted 30 mins of my time for this chapter, so it took me a month to finish :( but I hope you liked this it and made you smile! ^_^</p><p>As for the next chapter, I don't know when will I be able to post it. Hopefully my school give us a break cuz plz. I hope everyone is doing fine with all the school requirements in the middle of this pandemic. Virtual hugs! &lt;3</p><p>As always, thank you for giving Kudos! See you on the next update! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Conflicting Thoughts and A Document</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello! Just like the previous one, I wrote this long chapter to compensate for my absence. And... well... I didn't write the summary this time because... surprise? xD<br/>Also, I decided that as I continue this story, I will be combining some events in the 1999 HxH to the 2011 one because there are scenes that I really like in 1999 but not present in the 2011 version ahue.<br/>Anyways, enjoy! See you at the end notes ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“You expect me to live in this hellhole with the two of you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hisoka, please.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You think that person over there is still alive?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hisoka—”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Look at her eyes! Look at her eyes, Hisako! Do you think she could still see us and take care of us like she used to? You’re not blind, right? You can see it too, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hisoka—”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m telling you to come with me! Let’s just leave her here! She’s already dead!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako jolted awake upon hearing her voice. The ceiling above her appeared to be swirling, making her blink many times for her vision to adjust. Realizing that she was not in her room, she turned her head to the side and saw a sleeping Kurapika facing her. She was about to bend her right elbow to get up when she felt her hand was occupied. She then lifted the duvet with her free hand and saw her right hand intertwined with Kurapika’s.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did he…?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had no memories of holding his hand last night before she slept, but she knew that she was the one who fell asleep first. Which means…</p><p> </p><p>She blushed as she stared at their intertwined hands. “Oh my god…” She mumbled as she closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, calm down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She nodded at her mental note and slowly exhaled as she opened her eyes. She then sat up slowly, careful not to wake Kurapika as she maintained their locked hands. She bent her knees up and rested her arm on them as she looked at him. Strands of blonde hair covered his cheek, and the short ones covered his forehead and part of his eyes. His chest slowly went up and down, and his lips were slightly parted.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes remained steady on those lips. Not a day had passed without her thinking about how soft those lips were.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Should I?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No, don’t.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But this is my only chance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She leaned in close enough to feel his breath on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just a little bit closer…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As her lips were about to touch his, she paused.</p><p> </p><p>She knew this was a perfect opportunity, but something felt wrong.</p><p> </p><p>This… this was not enough.</p><p> </p><p>This would only make her feel more down, because Kurapika did not actually <em>give</em> it to her, but rather, she <em>stole</em> it from him, and she didn’t want that. What’s more, she knew that Kurapika wouldn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>And the last thing she wanted to see was Kurapika get angry at her.</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled at the thought. This was the first time in her life that she feared at the thought of someone hating her.</p><p> </p><p>So, instead of kissing him, she reached her free hand, tucked strands that covered his cheek behind his ear, and pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What have you done to me, Kurapika?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And now, she had that dream. Maybe seeing Kurapika in that state last night triggered that memory buried deep, deep down in her mind. Truth be told, she wasn’t ready to face that memory and feel those feelings again. She had promised herself that she would only remember the ones that made her happy, the ones that made her feel nostalgic, but not the ones that made her become twisted. What happened last night, though, made her realize that she had to be ready, because she would be seeing that Kurapika again in the future.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe even worse.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed as she raised their intertwined hands, kissed Kurapika’s, and whispered, “Even so, I’ll do the best I can to comfort you, support you, and save you from your nightmares.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And I might as well save myself while doing that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at Kurapika, she kissed his hand once again before carefully letting go. She put his hand back to his side and swiftly but quietly got out of the bed. She then took the tray with the bowl and glass on it and quietly left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her room open and her phone on her bed, she used her Bungee Gum to take it and walked to the kitchen. As she put the tray on the sink, she noticed the LED light of her phone blinking in blue, indicating a text message notification.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm~” She hummed and read the message aloud, “Call me as soon as you read this.” She then pressed the call button beside the name of the sender and placed her phone on the kitchen island as she tied her hair in a low ponytail. “It’s about time for me to do a job.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Lalala lala~ Lalala lalala~ Lalala lala~ Lala lalala~ Lalala lalala lalala la~”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika heard Hisako singing as he walked towards the kitchen. He glanced at the digital clock on the wood shelf under the television, it read 4:03 AM. Then, he proceeded to the kitchen where he saw Hisako’s back on him as she flipped the pancake on the pan.</p><p> </p><p>There were times when he wished that Nen did not exist, or that people never learned how to use Nen, so that he could sneak out and watch someone from afar without them noticing him. And this time, he wished for that again, because Hisako already turned around and smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Kurapika.” She greeted, “Did you sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>She had her hair in a low ponytail, but the short strands of her hair fell on the side of her cheeks. She was also wearing the brown apron she usually wore whenever she cooked. Kurapika had been seeing this set-up for weeks now, but he still couldn’t help but wonder how this woman was the same woman who had a frightening aura during the Hunter Exam.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He answered, still standing at the doorway, “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. I also slept well.” She smiled and showed the plate of cooked pancakes to him. “Pancakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Kurapika nodded and stared at her, “About last night…”</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Kurapika wanted to talk about what happened last night. He was vulnerable, not to mention his needy and bratty attitude. In short, he was embarrassed, and he wanted to tell Hisako to <em>forget</em> everything about what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako turned around, put the plate down, and took the bowl of the pancake mixture. “If you’re going to tell me to forget everything,” she poured the mixture to the pan, “give it up. I won’t forget it. It’s my job to take care of you, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to him and pointed the spatula at him, “If you’re talking about your needy and bratty attitude, it’s fine. Okay? I have no hard feelings about that.” <em>In fact, it made me happy.</em> “I’ll do that – I’ll comfort you over and over again if I have to. So, give it up.”</p><p> </p><p>That was enough to make Kurapika shut up. Between them, it was clearly Hisako who had the authority. With that, he sighed in defeat. “Alright, but please don’t point the spatula at me, or at anyone. It’s rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that.” Hisako snapped as she turned around and flipped the pancake.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika chuckled and walked towards the kitchen island. “Is it okay now for me to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Can you set the plates? I’m almost done with this.” Hisako said as she poured the remaining mixture on the pan, “The chocolate syrup and the butter are in the fridge, and the honey is in the cupboard over there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Kurapika said as he set two plates on the kitchen island, “Do you want coffee or tea?”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this question made Hisako turn to him, “I’ll do that myself—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. It’s okay.” Kurapika smiled at her, “You already did the cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako blushed as she watched Kurapika go over the fridge and take the chocolate syrup and butter out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is the first time…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Kurapika turned around, Hisako immediately turned her back to him to hide her blush. “Then, I would like to have black coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” After he put the honey on the countertop, he proceeded to get the beans and put them in the coffee brewer.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not early for work today?” Hisako asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I got a text from Melody that she’ll cover for me at work. There’s not much to do at the mansion today anyway. Light’s going on a business trip as usual, so it’s fine for me to come in a little late.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Finished with the last pancake, she transferred it to the plate. “I already made your lunch last night. Sushi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sushi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I finally learned how to make it because of the Exam.” Hisako chuckled, remembering the chaotic events that happened during the second trial.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… that.” Kurapika chuckled as well upon the remembering the incident.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way,” Hisako said as she removed her apron, “I’ll be away for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Kurapika immediately turned to her as the brewer started to boil.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I thought—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I got called by a client, so I have to travel to Padokea starting today.” Hisako put three pancakes on her plate and on Kurapika’s. “I’ll look for food to cook for you so that you have something to eat while I’m away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Until when?” Kurapika asked as he poured the coffee in their cups.</p><p> </p><p>“They gave me a week to finish the job, but I will finish it in 3 days,” Hisako glanced at him as she poured the chocolate syrup on her plate, “Because I have a child to feed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a child.” Kurapika said casually as he walked to the counter with their mugs in his hands, “I’m already 18.”</p><p> </p><p>“See? You’re still young.” Hisako laughed, “Don’t worry, Kurapika. I’ll be quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika looked at her, her eyes and smile soft and reassuring, which completely reminded him again of what happened last night. And so, he looked away. “I’m not worried. It’s your job.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to promise me something, though.” Hisako said as she started to dig in her food.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Kurapika asked as he sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not skip meals, unless you want things to explode and insects in the apartment. You have to clean everything up, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika gave a disgusted expression, “Do you really think I want that to happen again?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a quick shower, Kurapika went out of the bathroom and changed into his night clothes. It was still past 9 PM, so sleep was still absent in his system. He went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea for a change.</p><p> </p><p>He initially thought of drinking tea in his room while reading a book or two, but his eyes glanced at the entrance of the balcony covered by the curtains. He never had the time to visit the balcony, since he always went straight to his room after work, and during his day-offs, he’s always holed up in his room. And so, he took the thick blanket from his closet and covered his body with it to keep him warm. He then went out to the balcony with the mug in his hand and walked to the ledge. It was spacious, and Kurapika thought it would be nice to have a plant or two in here.</p><p> </p><p>The city they lived in was not like Yorknew City. The number of trees dominate the number of buildings in the area, and there were less vehicles that come and go. There was also no such thing as night life in this city, but surely there were only a few bars here and there. Still, it was not that busy, and he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>He took a sip of his tea and stared down at the apartment building he used to live in. For the first time in a month living with Hisako, he got the chance to be all by himself since Hisako flew to Padokea five days ago. It reminded him of the time when he was still living alone, when all he did in that old apartment of his was to sleep, drink coffee, and eat biscuits. After living with Hisako, he admitted that he really was living an unhealthy lifestyle.</p><p> </p><p>But, to be honest, he missed these moments of solitude. He could use this moment to think and reflect, now that something had happened in the Nostrade mansion this morning. He stared at the starless sky above him, and the image of Light Nostrade in anguish flashed in his mind. He also thought about what Killua had told him in the phone, that Chrollo was in the game they were in at this moment. It was impossible. If Chrollo had someone remove the Nen he imposed on him, then he would know. Still, he was not convinced that this was just a coincidence. It was most likely that someone was using Chrollo’s name as an alias. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I forgot to ask him if Hisoka is with them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was interrupted from his thoughts when he sensed a familiar aura moving fast from the east. He then closed his eyes as he heard a light tap on the ledge to his right.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying the view?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika finally heard the voice he’d gotten used to hearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Though almost everything you see here is black.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, looked at the black figure standing on the ledge, and replied, “It’s relaxing, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako chuckled as she met Kurapika’s brown orbs. “I thought you’d say that.” She then looked at the view in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika stared at her as she stood confidently – her chin up, chest out, back straight, and one knee bent forward. She was wearing a black, latex jumpsuit partnered with black boots. Her blood-red hair was styled in a simple braid, with the short, wavy strands falling on the sides of her face.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako felt that she was being stared at. She then turned her head to look at him, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika averted his eyes and took a sip from his mug. “Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako smiled, “Did you miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“…No comment.”</p><p> </p><p>His nonchalance made Hisako laugh, “Well, too bad. I missed you, that’s why I hurried home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Took you five days, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako laughed again. “Well, work took a bit long, and the target’s a pain in the ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh.” He sipped again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Hisako sniffed, “I smell green tea. Taking a break from coffee?” She teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Just for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako chuckled, “I see.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them watched the view in front of them silently. Kurapika glanced down at the car that drove on the street, then he looked at the trees as he heard the soft rustle of the leaves when the wind blew. He glanced at Hisako who was still looking in front, then he looked down at his soon-to-be empty mug.</p><p> </p><p> “Something is bothering you, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika did not react nor change his expression. He just continued staring at his mug.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako spoke softly, “Talk to me, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p>He already expected this, and he was amazed at how Hisako knew right away that something was wrong, at how she knew what he’s going to tell her, and at how she’s good at making him talk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have I become easy to read?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With that, he sighed. There’s no use hiding it from her. “The daughter of my boss, Neon, lost her power.”</p><p> </p><p>“Power?” Hisako tilted her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I believe it is her Nen. She’s able to write the fortunes of her father’s clients when she uses it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And is it accurate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. In fact, his father uses it in the mafia to gain power. Now that it’s gone…” His eyes saddened, “I fear that something bad will happen these days, since it always looked like she’s only important to her father because of her power.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm~”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, my boss wants me to find a way to get her power back.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did it disappear anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, it was gone when we were staying at Yorknew. She said she was still able to use it after talking to someone she met when she snuck out to attend the auction.” He paused, “I suspect that her ability was stolen, and it has something to do with that man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Hisako agreed, “that’s probably it. I was thinking about the same thing as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that, if there is an ability like yours that enables you to copy other abilities, then it is not impossible to have one that steals.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” Just now, she smiled at how Kurapika was able to deduce such thing. “And the person? Any leads on them?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “None. Neon said she can barely remember the man’s face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Now that’s a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Kurapika rested his cheek on his palm as he looked at Hisako. “Anyway, aren’t you cold?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“The wind blew just now, and it became colder.” Kurapika raised one end of the blanket, showing the space beside him, “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>It indeed became colder, and it was true that she’s cold, but she never expected Kurapika to offer her to snuggle with him in that blanket. “N-No, it’s alright.” She stuttered, “Besides, I reek of death, Kurapika, and well, liquor.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika frowned, “You’re drunk? I thought airships don’t serve any alcohol.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t if it’s an ordinary one. Luxury airships have bars in them, but I have my own airship and I piloted it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Kurapika exclaimed, his frown deepening, “You flew an airship while being intoxicated?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, woah.” Hisako laughed, “I only drank a little?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika glared at her, obviously doubting at what she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. I drank three bottles of wine.” Hisako admitted in defeat. “But it’s fine. I’m not that drunk, don’t worry. I’m already here, and I’m used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s something you get used to.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako laughed again, “You know, if Hisoka gets his pleasure from challenges and murder, I get my pleasure from driving or piloting while being intoxicated. It’s boring to fly an airship alone, so…”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika rolled his eyes, “I don’t understand why the two of you find pleasure in doing dangerous things. Is it because you share the same genes?” He shook his head, “Whatever. Come here, Hisako. You’re cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako hesitated, “…Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>They locked eyes, then Hisako sighed. She leaped from the ledge and walked towards him. Kurapika raised his arm with the blanket and put it around Hisako’s shoulder. Hisako tensed up as soon as she felt the warmth from Kurapika’s arm. She then took the other end of the blanket from his hand and covered her body with it, making her get closer to Kurapika.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go. See, you’re almost as cold as ice.” Kurapika commented as he returned his arm to his side. He put his empty cup aside and leaned his forearms on the ledge as he looked at the view in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Hisako nodded. She knew at this moment that her cheeks, ears, and neck were already red, but thanks to the dim light and her black jumpsuit, they were not as visible. What’s more, the warmth inside the blanket was so comforting that it made her sleepy. She then glanced at Kurapika.</p><p> </p><p>There was no denying that she missed him.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since she arrived here, she had been controlling herself not to pounce at Kurapika and hug him real tight because he looked so comfortable with the blanket wrapped around him, but she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable because she’s damn sure that he wouldn’t like it. So, him offering her to share this blanket with him was really a miracle.</p><p> </p><p>However, there’s only one thing that kept on pestering her now that she’s right beside him.</p><p> </p><p>And the liquor was not helping.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Control.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That reminds me,” Kurapika began, “What is it like having Hisoka as your brother?”</p><p> </p><p>The question made Hisako forget the ungodly thoughts she was thinking just now. She looked at Kurapika and let out a muffled laugh, “Pft! Why are you asking that now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just curious.” He answered as he looked at her, “But it’s fine if you don’t want to answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense.” Hisako smiled, “Of course I’d answer.” She then leaned her forearms on the ledge as well and looked at the view, “Nothing special. We’re like the usual siblings that you know, always bickering and teasing each other and stuff.” She paused, “Well, that was back then, when we were still kids.” She recalled the time they spent with their teacher who taught them Nen. “Now, you could say that we’re still the same, but the relationship is more of a give-and-take.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you bothered about how weird he is?” Kurapika asked, still looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I got used to it. I just ignore him whenever he’s in that mood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are there times that he wanted to kill you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, many times. Many times that I lost count.” The wind blew again, stronger this time. “Whew! Cold!” Hisako commented as she squeezed the blanket around her tighter. She then licked her lips as the cold made them dry.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing seductive in the way she licked her lips, but Kurapika saw the opposite. He watched her mouth move as she continued to speak, but he wasn’t listening anymore. Her lips were paler than usual, but it was still the same plump lips that kissed his hand five days ago.</p><p> </p><p>She asked him if he missed her. Well, he did.</p><p> </p><p>Very much so.</p><p> </p><p>They were together just for a month. The time he spent alone was a lot longer, so he must be used to being alone. But why did he feel lonely when Hisako was gone?</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t sleep in those five days. During the third day, the day Hisako promised to return, he was awake the whole night, waiting for her arrival. It’s not like he would greet her when she arrived, but he was waiting for the sound of her footsteps, or just the sound of the door opening.</p><p> </p><p>So, the moment he sensed her aura coming, he couldn’t help but to feel excited and relieved that they would be together once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you listening?” was the only thing he heard from Hisako when he came to his senses, but his eyes did not leave her lips. “Kurapika?”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning closer to her and reaching his hand to her face, Kurapika whispered as he closed his eyes, “Hisako…”</p><p> </p><p>He closed their distance, leaving Hisako wide-eyed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Soft</em>.</p><p> </p><p>As Kurapika withdrew, he stared at her adoringly and tucked some of the red strands behind her ear. “Welcome back, Hisako.”</p><p> </p><p>When she was in the midst of doing her job, she had to infiltrate several brothels to find her target. She didn’t expect that her client would risk everything just to kidnap a gigolo who was not even that worthy of looking at. However, as she entered the brothels, she was naturally exposed to scenes of sexual acts, and she couldn’t help but to feel frustrated. Ever since she and Kurapika lived together, she abstained herself from sex or any sexual activity (even masturbation), as she made a vow to herself that she would be a ‘responsible adult that Kurapika could depend on.’ She discarded all of her magazines, toys, clothes, and anything related to sex.</p><p> </p><p>But old habits die hard, don’t they?</p><p> </p><p>Seeing strangers have sex in front of her, she was tempted many times to join just for the sake of release, but Kurapika’s face and Hisoka’s statement kept on flashing in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re already attracted to Kurapika yet you still want to fuck other people.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With those, she was able to resist. Plus, it may sound cheesy and very unlikely of Hisako, but her love for Kurapika was stronger than her own lust.</p><p> </p><p>But now, her control was shattered by Kurapika’s simple kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako grabbed Kurapika’s sweater and clashed their mouths once again, earning a surprised noise from the blonde. Her tongue went past his teeth and mingled with his. She could feel his hot breath as stuttered gasps along with soft noises of protest escaped from his throat, but she ignored them.</p><p> </p><p>Not satisfied, she pushed Kurapika down, making him fall on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Hisako—mmf!” He sat up as he kept on pushing Hisako’s shoulders, but she wouldn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako then took both of his hands and pinned to the ground as she straddled him, her mouth still on his. She then turned her forceful, heated kiss to a gentle one as she cupped Kurapika’s face and felt Kurapika stop squirming and protesting. She could feel his breath become steady and hear a soft moan stemming from his throat as she nibbled on his lower lip. As soon as she felt his hands hold her waist, she didn’t hesitate to grind her hips, feeling the softness of what’s underneath his pajama, and the both of them released a moan.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kurapika…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>There it was, the strange feeling he got whenever Hisako said his name. She had always been saying his name for the past month, but he was wrong when he thought he had already gotten used to it.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako continued to grind her hips on him, eliciting another moan from the both of them. “<em>Kurapika…”</em> Hisako whispered to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika shuddered, then gritted his teeth and gripped Hisako’s waist, guiding her to move faster. This made Hisako whimper in surprise as she felt him getting harder beneath her, and a smile formed on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support as she continued to grind on him.</p><p> </p><p>The smoothness of Hisako’s jumpsuit lessened the friction, but both parties were too excited to move from their position. Hisako kept on whispering his name in his ear, but Kurapika wanted to look at her face. Squeezing at her arm, Hisako leaned back to look at Kurapika.</p><p> </p><p>There she saw the reason why everything started, why she changed her mind from staying in Kakin for good, why she was enchanted, why she fell in love.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika’s Scarlet Eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She was then greeted by a soft kiss. “Mm.” When they parted, Hisako looked at his eyes, savoring and engraving in her mind how they looked like as it had been so long since she’d seen them. “Your eyes…”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika put his arms around Hisako’s waist, making her stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Why—” She was stopped as Kurapika kissed her again, and this time, it was him who initiated a deep kiss. The way his tongue explored her mouth and his hands caressed her back made her shiver. Kurapika finished the kiss with a nibble on her lower lip, just like what she did to him, then he grabbed her waist again, making her move and grind on him.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised, Hisako let out a loud moan. This time, Kurapika was in control of her movements, and he was moving her as fast and as hard as he could, making them feel the right amount of friction that was enough to make the both of them climax. With the intense pleasure she was feeling, Hisako continued moaning as she kept her eyes on Kurapika’s. She resisted the urge to close them and bury her face on the crook of his neck, as she wanted to look at the beautiful irises the blonde possessed. She gripped his sweater as she felt that familiar feeling of warmth accumulate in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika, on the other hand, was new to that feeling. His mind was in a slur, and all he could concentrate on was Hisako’s beauty as she kept on whispering his name like a prayer.</p><p> </p><p>As the both of them became closer and closer to the edge, Hisako’s moans turned into whimpers and Kurapika’s gasps became louder. Then, that last, hard grind finally brought them to climax together at the same time. They trembled and panted, feeling the long-awaited high for Hisako and the first one for Kurapika. He felt wet, trembling lips kiss his jaw, and he turned to his side to meet those lips.</p><p> </p><p>Still panting as they recovered from the high, Kurapika was about to unwrap Hisako’s arms around him when he felt her tighten her embrace. This made him lose his balance and fall down on his back, releasing a soft “Oof!”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika blinked as he looked at the ceiling above him, but he was surprised as he felt tears wet his neck. “Hisako?” She didn’t reply. He then tapped her shoulder gently. “Hey?”</p><p> </p><p>Sobbing, Hisako placed a soft peck on Kurapika’s neck and whispered, “I really like you, Kurapika.” Her sobs became louder, “I like you. I like you. I like you very much.” She repeated, tears still flowing, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” was all Kurapika could say, but Hisako’s whispers of confession still went on. After a while, though, they quieted down, indicating that Hisako was already asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika sighed, putting his arm on his face to cover his eyes. He knew. Of course, he knew. This whole situation would not happen if Hisako didn’t like him romantically.</p><p> </p><p>However, he still couldn’t give a reply. She told him back then that he didn’t have to reply, but still, he didn’t want her to think that he’s taking advantage of her because she liked him. It’s not that he’s ignoring her feelings. He was carried away by the mixture of loneliness, relief, and excitement that’s why he kissed her, but he’s still unsure if what he really felt for her was love. Besides, he has his priorities, so he’s still not ready for a relationship. What’s more, he’s afraid that he was only feeling this way because everything was still calm. He’s also afraid that this… this was only temporary, that Hisako would break her promise and betray him someday, and that would only hurt him more. However, at the same time, he didn’t want Hisako to leave, and the thought of Hisako doing this to other people made him irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I won’t forget what happened last night.” Hisako declared as soon as Kurapika opened the door of his bedroom. She was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed on her chest, but she was looking down, unable to look at Kurapika directly.</p><p> </p><p>It was 4:30 in the morning, so Kurapika was already dressed in his suit. He stood still on his doorway and stared at Hisako. “…I will not ask you to forget it, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Still not looking at Kurapika, she replied, “I can act as if it didn’t happen, if that makes you comfortable.” She paused, “But I meant what I said last night, I always do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but about that—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” Hisako raised her palm to him, “I told you, you don’t have to answer my confession right away.” Plus, she was not ready to be rejected. “Besides, I know that you are not yet ready to enter a relationship. You still have more important goals to achieve and being in a relationship would hinder you.” She finally looked at him, “I won’t forgive myself if I’m the reason why you failed.”</p><p> </p><p>All of the worries Kurapika felt when he put her to bed last night vanished. In fact, he formulated in his head many times about how he would explain this to her in a way that wouldn’t hurt her that he wasn’t able to sleep well.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Hisako knew exactly what was on his mind, and she managed to say it perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, I would protect and defend you. I would—” Hisako was interrupted as she was being squeezed tight in Kurapika’s arms. “K-Kurapika?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” He closed his eyes, smiled, and squeezed her tighter, “Thank you for understanding, Hisako.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako blushed. She could feel her heart thumping like crazy in her chest, and she was damn sure that Kurapika felt it too. “O-Of course!” She blushed harder as the memories of last night flashed into her mind, “K-Kurapika—” She was about to protest when she heard a growling sound just below their chests. Then, a moment of silence filled the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“…I’m sorry.” Kurapika said, loosening his embrace and hiding his face on Hisako’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Pft!” Hisako laughed and playfully smacked his back, “See? You’re hungry, so you can let go now.” She giggled, “I already prepared your breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Kurapika let go and smiled at her, “Let’s dig in then.” And so, their usual morning routine went on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A month had passed, and everything went smoothly for Kurapika and Hisako, doing the usual bickering over trivial things. The events that night did not happen again, and every time it resurfaced in one of their conversations, they would just laugh it off. In the Nostrade mansion, however, Kurapika still kept on searching on how to bring Neon’s Nen back. He talked to several exorcists and other experts, but he was still unsuccessful, making Light become more miserable. Ever since Neon lost her power, Light’s connection with the other groups in the mafia had decreased, and the patrons of his businesses had lost interest in him, making some of Light’s gambling clubs go bankrupt. Light had even asked Kurapika to assist him in managing his remaining businesses, but the anxiety of being at the bottom once again had affected Light’s mental state. Kurapika had already talked to the head of the internal bodyguards to pay attention to any unusual behavior of Light, because the possibility of Light doing something bad to Neon was nearing 100%.</p><p> </p><p>Then, one Sunday night, everything Kurapika feared had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika stayed at the mansion later than usual because he and Basho had something to fix, but when he was about to leave, he heard several gunshots coming from the inside of the mansion. He hurriedly went out of his car and followed the direction where the sound came from. He was already on the stairs when he got a call from Melody, “I’m inside the mansion. Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Kurapika!”</em> Melody’s voice was frantic, <em>“You need to come to Neon’s room, quickly!”</em></p><p> </p><p>He ran to Neon’s room and saw the bodyguards and maids gather outside the room. “Let me through.” He commanded as he entered. There he saw a lifeless Light, Neon, and her two personal attendants lying on a pool of blood, and the gunshots came from the gun Light was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“What the…” Kurapika heard Basho’s voice behind him. “This is—"</p><p> </p><p>“Kurapika.” At the far right of the room, Melody was standing in front of Neon’s desk. She turned around and showed a document. “This was written in our boss’s handwriting.” She walked towards him and gave the document.</p><p> </p><p>“What did it say?” Basho asked.</p><p> </p><p>Melody looked at Kurapika firmly, “He said that Kurapika will take over the Nostrade family.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This week is my uni's so-called "reading break", but it's not a break from reading. Instead, it's a break FOR reading well yes hello clap clap. So, I don't know again when will I post the next chapter because I have an exam next week and I really have to study it (hint: the subject starts with c and ends with y). But who cares about my personal life anyway ahue</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. This is only the beginning of a rollercoaster ride and I'm really excited to share the rest with you. This is the first time for me to write a fic this far (all thanks for my love for Kurapika), because the ones I wrote a while back in Wattpad don't really have this much in them because I get lazy to write xD I apologize if there are misspelled words in the chapter, I'll edit them tomorrow :))</p><p>Also, I recently got into anitweet, so if y'all want you can follow me there @migichxn and let's be friends! ^_^</p><p>As always, thank you for giving Kudos and comments! I really appreciate it ^_^ see you on the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM ALIVE!!! I am sorry this took so long &gt;&lt; I thought I would be able to post this by December after my semester, but life has gotten busier because I have work :')</p><p>Again, this chapter is loong to compensate for my long absence. By the way, Melody and Hisako has an interaction here, and Hisako's past will be revealed. As mentioned in the previous chapters, I will use Ishida Sui's story Hisoka's Past as a reference ^_^ </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I'll see you on the end notes :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Two months ago. In Greed Island…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hisoka! Walk in front!” Killua yelled as he and Gon felt a creepy, disgusting aura from behind. The two of them stopped from walking, making Bisky confused, but did the same.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka chuckled as he walked past them, “If you say so~”</p><p> </p><p>With Hisoka and Goreinu walking in front and Bisky, Killua, and Gon behind, Gon couldn’t help but to be curious, now that Hisoka’s with them.</p><p> </p><p>“That reminds me, Hisoka.” Gon started.</p><p> </p><p>Killua frowned as he looked away. <em>Stop talking to him, you idiot.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Hisoka hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s your sister now?”</p><p> </p><p>Surprised, Hisoka turned around to look at the boy. As usual, Gon’s face was earnest, it was clear that Gon was asking him out of curiosity. Hisoka smiled, “Why are you asking?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hmm…” Gon looked up at the sky, “Nothing really. I just thought that since you’re here, she’d also be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka chuckled as he faced in front, “Hisako is not fond of games. Besides, she’s already busy with something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p> </p><p><em>Should I give a hint?</em> Hisoka turned around again, “You should ask your chain user friend for her whereabouts~” His statement made the two kids look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” They both asked. “Why?” Gon followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me she’s targeting Kurapika?” Killua asked in suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka faced in front as he waved his hand, “That’s all I can give to answer your question~”</p><p> </p><p>“Boo! Bleh!” He heard Gon make sounds behind him as they continued to walk. Then, he remembered something. “By the way, Gon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka turned around, “Why did you give Hisako your phone number?”</p><p> </p><p>Gon tilted his head to the side, “Phone number?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, during the Hunter Exam.”</p><p><br/>
“Ha?” Killua butted in, “How would he give his number when he didn’t have a phone at that time?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka frowned, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Killua’s right.” Gon nodded, “I only had a phone when we were in Yorknew City.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka’s left eye twitched, then he faced in front again. “Is that so.” He replied, but deep down, he wanted to fly out of the game and go to where Hisako was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That fucking bitch.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Melody knocked three times on the door of the late Light Nostrade’s office before opening it. She then saw Kurapika sitting on Light’s chair, with Light’s secretary, Damian, standing beside him. It appeared that Damian was teaching Kurapika about the affairs that Light handled.</p><p> </p><p>“Melody.” Kurapika greeted, “How’s everything?”</p><p> </p><p>“The hospital is already taking care of the bodies.” Melody reported, “They will be transported to a funeral home soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Exhausted, he leaned on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to take a break, Sir?” Damian asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika looked at him, “Please. I expected that there’s a lot to learn, but I didn’t know it would be this complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Damian adjusted his glasses, “this is the mafia.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika sighed. “Well then, can we continue this in the afternoon?”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, Sir. Just contact me if you are already free.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” Damian nodded curtly, “if you excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>When Damian already left, Melody looked at Kurapika. For a normal person, it must shock them to know that starting from today, they would be the one who would lead the Nostrade family, but it did not seem like that to Kurapika. “With the boss gone, you will now be staying here, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I plan to move in this morning.” Kurapika looked at his wristwatch, “It’s already 8.” He looked at Melody, “You and the others worked overtime. Don’t worry, all of you will be compensated.”</p><p> </p><p>Melody chuckled, “Sure thing, <em>boss</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika sighed again, “I guess I have to get used to hearing you call me ‘boss’ now.” Both of them heard a vibrating sound on Kurapika’s table. It was his phone receiving a text message.</p><p> </p><p>Melody took note of the way Kurapika’s heartbeat changed when he read the notification. It didn’t change much, but she noticed the excitement that made his heart beat a little faster. Despite that, however, Kurapika’s face remained expressionless as he typed on his phone.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe it won’t hurt if I ask a little.</em> Melody thought. “I think someone already wants you to be home.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Finished typing, he stood up, “I already informed her that I’ll be going home at this time.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Her’?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You should take a rest, Melody. Good work for today.” Kurapika said as he put his black coat on.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. It’s already my shift anyway. One night of no sleep is not a big deal.” Melody said with a reassuring smile. <em>I also want to see if that person will come here.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” Kurapika opened the door as he looked at Melody, “I’ll be back this afternoon.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hisako read Kurapika’s reply and frowned, “That doesn’t answer my question…” She asked what would he want for breakfast and presented two choices: the typical ham and egg and fried rice or just toast and egg, but Kurapika really replied with “Alright. I’ll be going home now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whatever.” Hisako put her phone on the kitchen island, “I’ll do the first one ‘cause I’m hungry.” She was almost done frying the eggs when she heard the door open.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back!” She raised her voice a little higher for Kurapika to hear. “I’m cooking breakfast!”</p><p> </p><p>“So it seems.” Kurapika walked towards the kitchen and saw Hisako in her matching green pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>“Ham and eggs.” She turned to Kurapika, “Is that okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Anything is fine.” Kurapika replied as he sat on one of the stools of the kitchen island and loosened his tie. “Hisako.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika told her the events that happened in the Nostrade mansion last night.</p><p> </p><p>“So, we’re moving?” Hisako asked as she uncovered the plate of fried rice in front of them, making its aroma waft in the room. “Hmm~” Hisako took a deep breath, “I made a good fucking job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hisako, don’t swear in front of the food, please.” Kurapika shook his head as he took two slices of ham and one egg to his plate. “And yes, we’re moving this morning. Is that okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it’s okay.” Hisako frowned, “What made you think it wasn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… you surely paid a whole lot for this apartment for us…”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, ‘we’.” Hisako ate a spoonful of fried rice. “It’s fine for me. We can still use this, like when you’re sick and tired from managing stuff in the mansion, you can always come here to relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m thinking, too.” Kurapika replied.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the two of them became silent, with only the sounds of their spoons and forks clinking on their plates.</p><p> </p><p>“Hisako.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika looked at her, “If you’re coming with me, then what about your job?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako didn’t reply immediately, she just stared at the runny yolk of the egg on her plate. “…I’ll quit.” She said as she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your clients would surely be—”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about them.” Hisako continued eating, “If you’re worried, then hire me. Besides,” She looked at him, “you’re now the boss of a group in the mafia. You need me more than ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika didn’t reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Make me your guard, Kurapika.”</p><p> </p><p> Kurapika stared at his food, thinking about the whole situation with her since the beginning, and he realized that it would be better to hire her. In the least, he would now have an acceptable reason as to why Hisako was with him.  “…Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>After eating, Kurapika went to his room to shower and to pack his things as they would leave before noon, but when he entered his room, he stopped by his closet and opened it, showing the containers that had the Scarlet eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He currently has three pairs, thanks to Hisako. However, starting today, he’s the boss of the Nostrade group, so he would have more freedom and more connections to obtain the remaining eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And he just knew where to start.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Basho,” Melody called Basho as she spotted Kurapika’s car arrive at the entrance of the mansion, “they’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them rushed towards the entrance while the maids and the butler were already waiting outside.</p><p> </p><p>As the car stopped in front of them, the butler walked towards the car door in the backseat and opened it, allowing Kurapika to step out. Melody and Basho thought that someone would follow him out, but they saw the backseat was already empty and the butler closed the door. The trunk of the car was opened, and the maids approached it to get their luggage. Then, a woman in a black suit came out from the driver’s seat. Her red hair was tied neatly in a bun, and she walked to the trunk to help the maids.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Melody wondered, <em>Is this the woman…?</em> The woman’s face was new to them, but to Melody, she knew that she already saw this face somewhere. It was too familiar that it made her think when and where exactly she saw that face.</p><p> </p><p>As the woman put the last luggage down, Kurapika looked at her, making her come to his side. Then, Kurapika looked at them and spoke. “Everyone, this is Hisako. Hisako Morow.”</p><p> </p><p><em>…Hisako?</em> Melody frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“She will be joining the Nostrade bodyguards starting today.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hmm? Did her heartbeat sound irritated just now?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hisako then bowed, “I will be in your care.” As she straightened up, she glanced at Kurapika who was now talking to the butler. <em>I told you I’d be your guard, but I meant your personal bodyguard, Kurapika, not a Nostrade bodyguard.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kurapika looked at her, “Give him the keys.” He was referring to the butler, “He will be driving the car to the garage.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako smiled and handed the keys to the butler, “Alright. Here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please bring all of those to my room.” Kurapika instructed the maids, “Thank you.” The maids bowed and soon left with their luggage. Kurapika then turned to Melody and Basho who were standing by the front door. He went up to the stairs with Hisako following him from behind. “How’s everything going?”</p><p> </p><p>“There were still no updates from the funeral home.” Basho replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Kurapika responded, “How about the relatives and friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“None of them replied.” Melody answered, “I tried calling them, but their butlers refused to let me talk to them directly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so…” Kurapika looked down, “Well, it cannot be helped. We’ll still proceed with the funeral.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood.” Melody and Basho replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, by the way. Hisako,” Kurapika gestured at Melody and Basho with his hand, “She is Melody and he is Basho. They were with me when we applied for the job as bodyguards.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now he’s our boss.” Basho said as he smiled and reached his hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Hisako.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako smiled as well and reached her hand, “The pleasure’s all mine.” She then looked at Melody and reached her hand as well, “Nice to meet you, Melody.”</p><p> </p><p>Melody returned the gesture, “Nice to meet you too, Hisako.”</p><p> </p><p>After the pleasantries and handshakes, Kurapika excused themselves to Melody and Basho as they went to their rooms, leaving the two still standing by the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think?” Basho asked.</p><p> </p><p>Melody was waiting for a malicious sound in Hisako’s heartbeat all this time, but she was surprised that all she heard were beats of pure intentions.</p><p> </p><p>“It was unexpected, but I’m sure she’s the one Kurapika was talking about.” Melody replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” She smiled at Basho, “Their heartbeats sounded calm. There were no malicious intent nor suspicion going on between them. It was real.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so. Well,” Basho put his hands on his hips, “she seems pretty good to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it seems.” Melody replied as the both of them looked at the direction Kurapika and Hisako went. She now remembered where she saw that same face of the woman, but her first impression of that person was not really that good.</p><p> </p><p>She was curious, though, how in the world did Kurapika let a woman like her come to his life?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With Kurapika being taught by Damian in the office, Hisako took her time strolling in the 2-hectare garden of the Nostrade mansion. Kurapika told her to ask a maid if she wanted to tour the whole mansion, but she insisted that Kurapika should be the one to tour her. And so, she was out in the garden, memorizing every trail and plant present. She saw squirrels from time to time, and she couldn’t help but to think that why there were no dogs or cats here, since in every mansion she had infiltrated in the past, there was always that high-class, long-furred dog or cat running outside or sleeping in their gold-coated bed. She wanted to pet them, of course, but she couldn’t because of her job. Now that her job is a legal one this time, there were no animals to pet.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed as she sat on the bench under an apple tree. “It’s a shame they don’t have dogs in here.” She smiled, “Maybe I should tell Kurapika to get one?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako looked at the direction of the voice and saw Melody. “Melody…”</p><p> </p><p>“Having a dog lessens the tension in this mansion, at least.”  Melody continued as she walked towards the bench, “Although we did have dogs in here. Many of them, in fact, but when their owner passed away, they just… never returned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Squala, was it?” Hisako remembered Kurapika mentioning the man to her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.” Melody looked at her, “May I sit beside you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Hisako adjusted her seat, “Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Melody said as she sat, “It’s relaxing to stay here, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Hisako closed her eyes as she felt the soft breeze on her face, “Mansions are nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Melody smiled again as she heard Hisako’s heartbeat. It was a gentle one. “They are nice, indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Hisako started, “what brings you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Nothing, really. I saw you walking here, so I thought I’d join you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako laughed, “You’re lying.” She looked at Melody, “You’re probably wondering about how Kurapika and I met, so you took this chance to talk to me since we’re alone.”</p><p> </p><p><em>A perceptive one. That’s good.</em> Melody thought.</p><p> </p><p>Melody giggled, “Was I too obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Melody took note at the change in her heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doubting me, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Melody shook her head, “No. I believe Kurapika had already told you that I can hear heartbeats, and your heartbeat tells me that you have no plan on anything bad to Kurapika, and to all of us here.” She smiled, “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me how you met. It is rude of me to ask you such things when we’ve only known each other for a day.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako chuckled, “It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Though, I just want to say thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For taking care of Kurapika all this time. I believe you were together for the last three months, am I right? Because at that time, Kurapika’s cold heartbeat became warm, and that it expressed longing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako smiled, “Longing, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Melody giggled at the joyous heartbeat she heard from Hisako, “That’s right! He wanted to go home as soon as possible because someone was waiting for him at home, and I believe that is you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako laughed, “Yes.” <em>He always looked grumpy whenever he went home, though.</em> Hisako then watched the squirrels chase one another in front of them. “Say, Melody.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like Kurapika?”</p><p> </p><p>Melody was surprised at the question, but she answered, “Of course, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. As you should.” Hisako sighed, “That’s a relief.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Relief?</em> Melody wondered, then she smiled. <em>It isn’t bad to tease, right?</em> “You’re not going to ask me if it’s a romantic one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I don’t really care if you like him romantically or not.” She looked at the direction where Kurapika’s office was found, “Kurapika deserves all the love he can get, platonic or not. He needs to be loved, because he seemed to forget what love feels like the day he lost his clan.”</p><p> </p><p>It was an answer Melody had least expected. It was an honest, pure response. It showed that Hisako really cared for Kurapika.</p><p> </p><p>“However…” Hisako continued, “You should not expect your feelings to be returned. That is, if you like him romantically.” She then looked at Melody, her eyes glowing. “Because I will not let that happen.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah…</em> Melody thought. <em>The sound of greed.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you already know at this point that I like—no, I love him, Melody. That’s the reason why I’m with him. So, I’ll make sure that he’ll only love me and not anybody else, romantically-speaking. I hope we are clear on that.”</p><p> </p><p>Melody nodded as she smiled, “Of course. I just teased you on that, but don’t worry, all I have for him is a platonic one. Nothing more.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako smiled, “That’s good to hear, though you are free to love him all you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Melody chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind.” She replied as the two of them looked peacefully at the swaying grass in front of them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Several days had passed, and Kurapika was now dealing with the remaining businesses and affairs of Light Nostrade in the mafia. He was determined to make the family stand in the business world again, but this time, he would do it cleanly, without any bribe of power from any group, unlike what Light did by using Neon.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from that, he would not miss the chance to look for the remaining Scarlet Eyes. Today, he had set an appointment to the family whom they visited a month ago – the Denver family. It was the family whose head, Louis Denver, gave his wife, Sandra Denver, a pair of the Scarlet Eyes as a gift.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you can talk to them about that?” Hisako asked as she looked at Kurapika through the rearview mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I also have another matter to discuss with them, but retrieving the eyes will be the priority.” Kurapika answered.</p><p> </p><p>“What if they refused?”</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t, Hisako.” Kurapika looked at the scenery outside the window, “I know they won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako then returned her eyes to the road, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Just like any mansion, the Denver mansion had a spacious garden just like the Nostrade mansion, with a prancing horse built as the garden’s central structure. Hisako drove around it to arrive at the entrance of the white mansion. A butler was already waiting down the stairs for them to stop. He opened the passenger door where Kurapika was seated and greeted him. When Hisako got out, she heard the butler tell Kurapika that only he was allowed to enter the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hisako walked towards the butler, ignoring the guards near them pointing their guns at her. “I’m his bodyguard. Isn’t it natural for the new head of the Nostrade family to be escorted by his <em>own</em> bodyguard inside? I won’t even interfere with their discussion.”</p><p> </p><p>“I deeply apologize, but that was what Master had instructed me.” The butler replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako then glared at the camera installed at the upper right corner of the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hisako.” Kurapika said as he held her shoulder, “That’s enough. I can do this on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika tightened his grip on Hisako’s shoulder and gave her a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako clicked her tongue as she looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Go buy me a drink at a convenience store nearby. I’ll call you when I’m done here.” Kurapika said as he patted her shoulder. He then faced the butler and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” The butler motioned the front door, “this way, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako watched the two enter the mansion until the butler closed the door. She sighed as she went inside the car. “I don’t understand why they won’t let his bodyguard enter.” She then started the engine, “Don’t tell me they are planning something dangerous.” She glared at the front door once again before driving away. “Well, let’s just watch from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Inside the mansion, Kurapika couldn’t help but to notice the cockroach moving on the wall on his right. It’s been following them ever since they entered the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hisako.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She parked the car just outside the convenience store, saw Kurapika looking at her through the cockroach, and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika and the butler had stopped in front of two wooden doors, which Kurapika assumed was the office of Louis Denver. The butler then knocked three times. “Master, Mr. Kurapika from the Nostrade family is already here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika heard a faint “Come in.” from the inside, and the butler opened the door. Kurapika then glanced at the cockroach as it entered the room as soon as the door opened. Hisako had already informed him about this ability, which he really found it advantageous as they could use it to spy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I told you I can do this, but well, whatever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hisako seemed to know what Kurapika was thinking when she saw him roll his eyes at her, making her chuckle as she unbuckled her seatbelt. “Fine, fine. I won’t watch you now.” She then got out of the car and went inside the convenience store. “A drink, he said,” She muttered as she went to the drinks section, “I guess orange juice is fine?” She took a bottle of the orange juice, then she glanced at the liquor section on her left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess I could have a beer or two.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After an hour and a half, Kurapika called, making her drive her way towards the mansion. As she entered the gates, she could already see the butler and Kurapika standing outside the mansion with a brown briefcase in his hand. “So, he succeeded.” She mumbled. As she stopped in front of them, the butler opened the door for Kurapika, and they exchanged their thanks and goodbyes before the butler closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako handed him the bottle of orange juice. “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika took it, “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako then continued to drive outside the mansion, but she noticed that Kurapika was still looking at the mansion through the side-view mirror. “So,” she began, “how did it go?”</p><p> </p><p>As the mansion became smaller in the mirror, Kurapika now looked in front. “It was fine.” He looked at the briefcase on his lap, “I was able to convince them to give the eyes to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean to <em>return</em> them to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika did not reply as he closed his eyes. It turned out fine than expected. He thought that there will be a lot of convincing, story-telling of some sorts in order for him to persuade Louis to give the eyes to him. He even expected that it will be violent, since no noble would agree to give away such rare treasure.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, it went smoothly and he had the eyes. That was all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hisako.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“There is a beach around here, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako glanced at Kurapika through the rearview mirror, “Yeah, but it’s a bit far. A two-hour drive, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Kurapika looked at his watch, 2 PM. “…Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako glanced at him again. This time, she smiled. “All right. Let’s just get food on the way.”</p><p> </p><p>It was almost 4 PM when Kurapika could already see the beach. As Hisako parked the car at the lay-by, Kurapika went out and inhaled the smell of salt air which reminded him of the Hunter Exam when they were on their way to Zevil Island.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait here.” Kurapika heard Hisako say and saw her ran towards a stall just a few meters away from the car.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika then leaned his back on the car door as he waited and watched the waves. It didn’t take long enough for Hisako to return holding a pink ice cream in her one hand and a purple ice cream in the other. “This one is yours…” Hisako offered the purple ice cream in her left hand, “The vendor said it’s <em>ube</em>-flavored, you know, the purple yam. Do you want to try it? If not, then it’s mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika chuckled, “You can take it, you know I’m not fond of sweets.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako shrugged, “Well then.” She positioned the two ice creams near her mouth and licked them.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika watched and frowned at her childish behavior. “You don’t need to lick them like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“One of them will melt if I don’t do that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’ll just have to – nevermind,” Kurapika shook his head as he headed to the stairs leading to the shore, “Do what you want.” Hisako didn’t reply, and he knew that she was eating the two ice creams as she followed him down. He then put his attention to the beach in front of them, stopping at the point where the waves didn’t reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard Hisako say, so he turned his head to his side to look at her licking her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako then looked at him, her thumb still near her mouth, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her, admiring the neat slick of her hair as they were pulled into a bun on the back of her head. Hisako seemed to get what he was looking at, making her conscious of her look. “Are you weirded out by my bun?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika shook his head, “No, not really. It suits you.” He faced in front, “But I prefer the loose red strands.” He looked back at her and smiled, “It’s the Hisako I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako blushed upon hearing that, making her avert her gaze. “Fine then.” She muttered as she undid her bun, making the now curly red strands fall down on her back. She ran her fingers through her hair to remove the tangles. Kurapika just watched, but her red hair reminded him of someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, Hisako.” <strong>(A/N: I CAN HEAR HIS VOICE AS HE SAYS THIS I--)</strong></p><p> </p><p>Hisako looked at him, her blush already a faint pink.</p><p> </p><p>“You still haven’t told me your past.” He paused, but he maintained their eye contact, “We’ve been living together for a while now, but you’ve only told me bits and pieces of your past, and most of them are about Hisoka. I… I want to get to know you more.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Hisako faced front and looked at the horizon. “I didn’t tell you back then because you didn’t ask, and I’m afraid that you’ll just get annoyed by it.” She paused, “My past is not really that of a big deal, so I don’t see the point of sharing it to you, or to anyone.” She looked back at him, “But since you asked, who am I to say no?” She said, smiling.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I grew up from a poor family in Glam Gas Land. In most days, we don’t have anything to eat, so remember Hisoka’s ability, Bungee Gum? That was a literal bubblegum. It was the only food we could afford, so Hisoka and I kept on chewing it until it’s lost his flavor.” Hisako began, the two of them now sitting on where they previously stood. Kurapika listened intently as he watched her talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Our mother was a skillful lady. She was the one who taught us how to play cards. Our father… Well, he’s a hardworking construction worker, but there were no contracts in constructing buildings on most days.” She paused, “There were only a few jobs in Glam Gas Land at that time anyway. Then, one day, he got caught up in a collapsing building and died. I was 11 and Hisoka was 15 when that happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Kurapika said.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako waved her hand, “It’s okay. It happened a long time ago, so…” She paused, “But that was the start of Hisoka hating our mother. She loved our father very much, even more so than her own children. She didn’t work. She just stayed at home, grieving for his death. We didn’t have anything to eat, and no one would take Hisoka and I to work. They all kept saying that it’s against the law, blah blah, but the people there are killing other people, so who’s the clown now.” Hisako scoffed, “And so, Hisoka gave up and left home, saying that he didn’t want to die in a place where death could still be avoided. It’s hard to believe that the creep, weird ass pervert was once a normal, family-oriented boy, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika slowly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako laughed at the blonde’s honesty, “Well, that’s how it is. After Hisoka left, it wasn’t long until mom took her life. I was beside her when she stabbed herself, and she didn’t even look at me. I couldn’t react, it even took a while for me to sink it in.” She smiled, but Kurapika knew it was a sad one. “I was not even mad at her for doing that. Instead, I was even amazed. Her love for him must be that powerful, because she was willing to choose death just to be with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako might not be aware of it, but Kurapika was seeing a sorrowful expression on Hisako’s face. He wanted to say something, but he felt that words were not needed at the moment. Just the soft sound of the waves was enough.</p><p> </p><p>“After I buried my mother,” Hisako continued, “I left home and looked for Hisoka. After weeks of searching, I finally found him in a group of traveling performers. I thought he would cast me away and tell me to leave, but surprisingly, he didn’t. He smiled at me with that whimsical smile of his that you know today and told the leader of the group, Sir Moritonio, that I’m his sister. So, Sir took me in. He was the one who taught us Nen, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he a Hunter?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really, but he was a Nen user.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Kurapika hummed, “Where is he now?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Kurapika paused, surprised. “I’m sorry—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hisoka killed him.” Hisako saw Kurapika freeze, so she continued. “I was furious when I saw them fight, but then Hisoka said that Sir Moritonio deserves to die.” She chuckled, “You know, Hisoka is the type to kill someone when he’s opposed to something that the person had done. So, if you both have common enemies, having Hisoka on your side is a big, big advantage because he won’t stop until he kills that person. However, don’t ever think that he’s your ally forever. No one owns him. He will only help you if he would be benefited in the future. Oh and, he sees everyone as a challenge, a <em>toy</em>, to be exact. He may be your friend today, but he’ll be your foe tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does that apply to you too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Hisako tilted her head to the side and looked at him, “What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Kurapika hummed, “I think not.” Hisako smiled at his answer but did not respond, “Thinking about what happened during the Hunter Exam, he let you choke him to death, right? And he kept on teasing you in the rest of the trials. Also, after the Final Phase, you were talking like normal siblings in the hallway. To me, I did not see any tension between the two of you, unlike between him and Illumi. For the latter, they may be in good terms, but they are not really friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know that he’s always teasing me during the Hunter Exam?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” Seeing Hisako’s grin caused a surge of redness to appear on Kurapika’s face and ears when he realized what he said. “N-No! It’s not what you think!” His hands were frantically moving side to side, desperate to erase the idea that he was watching her because of other reasons during the Hunter Exam. “I was watching you because you were my target! I was observing you, that’s all!”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako laughed at how red and panicked Kurapika was, “Alright, alright. Whatever you say.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika took a deep breath, still embarrassed about what happened. “Anyway, going back.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako laughed again, “Yes, yes. You’re right. It doesn’t apply to me now, but it did in the past.” She paused, “When Sir Moritonio taught us Nen, he had another student named Abaki who was also a member of his group. She was already doing <em>Ren</em> at the time, since she started nine months back. But after a week of us practicing together, Hisoka and I were able to do <em>Ren</em>, so Sir Moritonio let us proceed to the next step. When we did the Water Divination method, Sir demonstrated to us how the method determined what type we are.” She paused, “When it’s my turn, we saw steam coming out from the glass, and the water started to boil. That’s when we found out that I am a Specialist.” She chuckled, “I was amazed and confused at the same time. I kept on thinking, ‘If I am a Specialist, then what the hell will be my ability?’ I tried again after three days of training, and the glass broke because the water became too hot.</p><p> </p><p>“A week after that, Hisoka pointed his finger at my face. I thought he was pointing at something that was on my face, but I was suddenly yanked towards him. After that, the asshole laughed maniacally and said ‘Bungee Gum. It has the properties of both rubber and gum.’ I didn’t understand what he said, then I realized after seeing Sir Moritonio and Hisoka fight that Bungee Gum is Hisoka’s ability.” She sighed again, “We fought after that, verbally at first. But things got heated as we travelled away from Glam Gas Land. It got personal, and Hisoka had enough of my nagging. He was already taller than me that time, and he used his ability to strangle me, saying that he doesn’t care if he kills me. Then, that was the time I released it, my modified Bungee Gum, by pushing him on his chest.” She smiled, “With that, Hisoka challenged me into a fight. It seemed endless to me.” She shook her head, “We fought the whole night, but Hisoka kept on losing to me. And that was the start of his sick expression of euphoria for having someone worth fighting. Believe me, I was the first person who saw him turned on and it was disgusting.” She paused, “He didn’t leave me alone after that, but we trained ourselves to create and master our abilities. He kept on challenging me, but he also kept on losing. It was like that, on and on and on, until he challenged me to a death match and almost died.” She laughed, “I think that’s when he gave up and saw me as an advantage instead. And yeah, the rest is history.” She smiled, “That’s Hisako Morow’s life.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika locked gazes with Hisako, both of them were smiling and not saying anything, and the waves filled their silence. It was like that for a moment, and Kurapika was totally entranced by Hisako’s eyes, now that it has a different shade of gold because of the afternoon light, but Hisako stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, enough of that.” She then started to remove her coat and shoes and folded the ends of her slacks, “Let’s play with the water!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kurapika chuckled, “I think I will pass—” was what he said, but he was already pulled by Hisako upward, making them stand toe to toe with him looking down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no right to refuse.” Hisako demanded with a sly smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika chuckled, “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako giggled, let go of him, and started jumping while saying “Yay!”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her jumping like that, Kurapika laughed as he removed his coat and shoes and folded his slacks as well. Then, both of them ran towards the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Cold!” Hisako exclaimed, then she started splashing water to Kurapika who was staring at his feet getting buried in the sand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi!” Kurapika complained, “I don’t want to get wet!”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako ignored him and continued splashing water as she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hisako!” Kurapika warned, but he splashed water to her to get revenge.</p><p> </p><p>Hisako squealed and laughed as both of them played. “All right all right!” Hisako put up her hands when Kurapika increased the water he kept on splashing to her. “All right that’s enough!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Kurapika teased, “You started it!”</p><p> </p><p>Hisako laughed as she began to run away, but Kurapika caught her hand. “You’re not running away!” He splashed water right on her face, earning a squeal from her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cheating already!” Hisako squealed, making both of them laugh at their silliness. Then, Hisako noticed the sun starting to set. She looked at the sky above, witnessing the beautiful layers of yellow, orange, pink, teal, and purple.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes landed on Kurapika watching the setting sun, his hair swaying a bit, showing the red, dangling earring on his left ear. She felt his hand hold hers as he turned to her, “I’m glad I went to the beach with you.” He said as his lips curved to a smile.</p><p> </p><p>For the days that she had lived with Kurapika, she learned that he rarely did a genuine smile – as it had always been a sad one (and a sarcastic one in most days), but whenever he smiled genuinely, she would find herself falling deep in love all over again.</p><p> </p><p>And this time was not an exception.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” was all she could say, too astonished with his beauty. She squeezed his hand back, “I’m glad, too.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I don’t really believe in gods</em>, Hisako thought as both of them watched the sun already in half, <em>but please, I pray that our days will be peaceful, just like this.</em> She closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just like this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was just a simple wish that Hisako thought it was easy to achieve, but little did she know that two months later, she and Kurapika was near a cliff, with him pointing a gun to her head as she knelt in front of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to be honest with y'all this chapter was already written last November HAHAHAHA but because of school I've only roughly finished half of this chapter. Finishing this chapter (and being satisfied with it) was really difficult because I'd written this in an exhausted state at night. I would really beg myself to at least finish writing a scene because I don't want this fic to end up like my other fics. I still have a lot of ideas for this fic and I really want them to be put into words so //screech//</p><p>So yeah, the update may take a longer time, but I can guarantee that I will not drop this fic ^_^</p><p>Aight I've become too emotional now ahahahaha btw I'm a bit sleepy as I am writing and proofreading this so I'll check again tomorrow for errors ^_^</p><p>As always, thank you for giving kudos and comments! I really appreciate them guys uwu! See you on the next update~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>